Amor en la Oscuridad
by chibi-kitsune chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Hiei lastima a Kurama por accidente?¿podrá Kurama perdonarlo,y quién es ese inseparable amigo de Kurama? Mal summary,pero creo que el fic está mejor.
1. Default Chapter

Nota: los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi (ya saben, ne?)

Aclaraciones: Pretendo que este fan fic sea yaoi, espero que me salga, es el primero, tengan paciencia.

Capítulo 1: Dudas y un buen amigo 

Era una mañana de primavera, la luz del sol se filtraba por una ventana. Un joven pelirrojo se despertaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos verdes al escuchar el canto de las aves que habían hecho del cerezo junto a su ventana, su hogar.

El pelirrojo fijó su vista en el youkai a su lado. Se veía tan tranquilo e inocente durmiendo. Sonrió, se hubiera quedado más rato admirándolo si no fuera porque tenía que ir a la escuela. Se levantó lentamente para no despertar a la persona a su lado y se preparó para irse. Antes de salir de la habitación se arrodilló a un lado de la cama.

"_Este youkai si que tiene el sueño pesado" _pensó "_o tal vez esté muy cansado"pensó _sonriendo de manera pícara recordando la noche anterior.

Se inclinó un poco y besó al youkai en los labios suavemente. Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Caminaba lentamente hacia el colegio, podía hacerlo pues estaba a tiempo para llegar. Mientras caminaba, su mente recordaba la hermosa noche que había pasado con su youkai de fuego.

Todo había sido igual que todas las noches, Hiei había llegado, y como siempre había entrado por su ventana, y también como siempre en cuanto él entró solo le había dado tiempo de decir -hola Hiei- cuando fue besado rápidamente y arrojado a la cama. Pudo sentir como el youkai se encontraba sobre él y comenzaba a besarlo bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho.

-por lo menos deberías saludar- le había dicho entre pequeños suspiros

-cállate zorro y concéntrate- le había respondido Hiei. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Kurama rápidamente, al mismo tiempo le quitaba la ropa y lo besaba en los labios.

Kurama, ante esta respuesta supo lo que debía hacer, debía dejar de hablar y dejarse llevar por lo que el koorime le estaba haciendo sentir. Comenzó a desvestirlo también y pronto los dos disfrutaron de su amor entre suspiros y gemidos de placer.

"_Hiei, por qué tengo que quererte tanto. Nunca creí volver a sentir esto, pero esta vez es distinto, ahora no se que es lo quieres de mí, tan solo seré un objeto de placer para ti o seré algo más?. Mmm no, solo estoy pensando tonterías, estoy seguro de que Hiei me quiere a su manera"_

Seguro de esto Kurama sonrió y siguió caminando cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-Suuichi!! Suuichi!!! - Kurama volteó a ver quien lo llamaba. Un joven se aproximaba corriendo, tenía el mismo uniforme que Kurama. El joven se detuvo frente a él.

-Por fin!- le dijo respirando rápidamente -¿que no me escuchabas? Te vengo llamando desde hace una cuadra-

-lo siento Killian- le dijo Kurama apenado -no te escuché- los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos

-no? pues que tanto vendrías pensando que no escuchaste mis gritos? Apuesto a que no escuchaste el grito de un hombre que atropellaron casi junto a ti?-

-queee?- preguntó Kurama con cara de sorprendido -donde?

-jajaja no es verdad- respondió Killian riendo

-mmm.. no fue gracioso-

-entonces ¿por qué estás sonriendo?- le preguntó el joven con una cara risueña

Kurama lo miró dejando de sonreír, tenía un hermoso cabello negro lacio, largo un poco más abajo de los hombros con un flequillo que le caía por un lado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Kurama eran sus hermosos ojos azules, de alguna manera le recordaba a...

-Suuichi? No me digas que te has enojado-

-claro que sí, no me gusta que bromeen así conmigo, no vuelvas a hablarme- le dijo el pelirrojo en un tono enfadado y siguió caminando

Killian se quedó parado con cara de que le hubieran dicho algo terrible

Kurama volteó y al verlo comenzó a reír -jajaja es broma, nunca podría enojarme contigo-

Killian respiró hondo al escuchar esto y caminó hasta Kurama -no me causa gracia-

-entonces por qué estás sonriendo?- le preguntó Kurama divertido de la cara que había puesto su amigo

-porque yo tampoco podría enojarme contigo... Si me dejaras de hablar no tendría razón para estar aquí- dijo esto último en un susurro que Kurama apenas pudo escuchar

-qué has dicho?- le preguntó Kurama seguro de que había escuchado mal

-dije que si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde- y comenzó a correr

kurama se quedó parado -no, debo haber escuchado mal- y comenzó a correr detrás de su amigo

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que desde la rama de un árbol, una sombra negra que desapareció en el mismo instante en que habían salido corriendo, los había estado observando.

Continuará...

N/A: Este es mi primer fan fic, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez esté un poco aburrido pero trataré de que mejore. Si quieren dejar reviews se los agradeceré mucho.


	2. Indecisiones

Capítulo 2: Indecisiones

Hiei se despertó minutos después de que Kurama había salido de la habitación y pudo escuchar como cerró la puerta de su casa.

-otra vez se fue a su estúpida escuela ningen, que pérdida de tiempo- detestaba ver a Kurama actuar como ningen, a él le hubiera gustado llevárselo al Makai y no regresar al mundo humano nunca más. Kurama le había dicho que no podía irse porque el ahora era un humano, además no podía dejar a Schiori. Por suerte, la madre humana de Kurama había salido de viaje y según le había dicho al zorro, tardaría mucho en regresar.

Llevárselo al Makai? Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando. Qué iba a hacer con Kurama ahí? El era demasiado cariñoso para su gusto. Si lo llevaba perdería la libertad que había tenido hasta ahora. Kurama siempre le estaba diciendo que lo quería, que quería estar con él siempre, pero él acaso sentía lo mismo? Claro que no, esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos no iban con él. Odiaba que Kurama se lo dijera, solo mostraban lo débil que era.

Pero si pensaba que era débil, entonces por qué estaba con él?

-diversión? No, Kurama es mi amigo, el único, me siento bien con él, solo me agrada su compañía y...nada más. El se va a cansar de mí algún día, no puedo culparlo, después de todo es un youko, por eso no puedo darme el lujo de sentir algo más que aprecio hacia él, no permitiré que alguien me vuelva a hacer sentir traicionado otra vez-

Diciendo esto se levantó, y se vistió-será mejor que le diga al zorro que no vendré esta noche, no quiero sermones sobre que lo preocupé o que pensó que me había sucedido algo, tendré que hablar con Kurama al respecto, no soy de su propiedad- salió por la ventana y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Kurama.

Encontró al pelirrojo caminando distraídamente, se detuvo en la rama de un árbol y estaba a punto de bajar cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba el nombre ningen de Kurama.

Volteó a ver quien hacia tanto escándalo y vió a un humano corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Kurama. Pudo ver como Kurama se detuvo y como los dos comenzaron a platicar.

-_aburrido _- pensó - _de verdad piensa que a Kurama le interesa su estúpida conversación_ - pero en eso notó que Kurama le senreía dulcemente y que hasta bromeaba con él.

-nunca podría enojarme contigo- había escuchado decir a Kurama

-_qué significa eso? Acaso ese ningen es especial para Kurama?_- pensaba Hiei intrigado

siguió escuchando su conversación, pero estaba más atento en observar a ese ningen al que Kurama le hablaba tan amistosamente, es decir, Kurama siempre era amable con todos, pero había algo en su tono de voz y en su mirada cuando hablaba con ese chico que era diferente.

Era de la misma altura que Kurama y tenía el cabello negro. No parecía mala persona, un ningen común y corriente, nada de que preocuparse...o si?

En eso los vio salir corriendo a los dos, decidió irse al makai, después le preguntaría a Kurama por ese ningen.

Continuará...

N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviewus. No se preocupen por Hiei, (bueno un poquito) ya veremos lo que pasará. Espero que la historia se vaya poniendo más interesante y que les vaya gustando. Por lo pronto va un poco lenta. Gracias por seguir leyendo y darme ánimos para continuar. Espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones.


	3. Una extraña pregunta

Capítulo 3: Una extraña pregunta

Kurama y su amigo, llegaron al colegio justo a tiempo. Caminaron por el pasillo que los llevaba a su aula. Al pasar, Killian pudo notar las miradas de las jóvenes dirigidas hacia Kurama.

-Minamino, si no tienes planes para hoy por la tarde quieres ir a dar un paseo al parque?- le dijo una de ellas

-Lo siento, tengo mucho que hacer hoy, pero tal vez otro día- le respondió Kurama sonriendo

-Minamino puedes ayudarme con mis ejercicios de matemáticas?, no entiendo nada - le dijo otra joven

-No, Minamino no puede ayudarte porque él va en tercero y tú en quinto- le dijo Killian con cara de pocos amigos antes de que Kurama pudiera responder

-Minamino podemos ir al cine el fin de semana si estás libre? - le había dicho otra jóven acercándose mucho a Kurama

-eh... pues...- Kurama sonreía nervioso, después de tantos días con lo mismo ya se le habían acabado las excusas

-él no puede salir el fin de semana porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo muy difícil para el próximo lunes - cuando dijo esto jaló a Kurama por el brazo y lo llevó a su aula

-estoy harto, todos los días es lo mismo- dijo Killian molesto sentándose en su lugar

-es mi imaginación o te molestaste un poco?-

-por qué no sales con alguna de ellas de una buena vez a ver si así te dejan en paz?- le dijo Killian ignorando la pregunta

-por que solo les daría esperanzas y no quiero eso- dijo sentándose en su lugar junto a Killian

-pues como quieras, pero a mi también se me van a acabar las excusas-

-gracias- dijo de pronto Kurama, su amigo siempre lo sacaba de apuros

-ya sabes- le dijo Killian sonriendole otra vez

La mañana transcurrió igual que siempre, el profesor daba su clase, los alumnos escribían, trabajaban en parejas y... ¿trabajar en parejas? Al escuchar esto Killian levantó la vista y pudo ver como un grupo de chicas se apresuraba para llegar a lado de Kurama para trabajar con él. Pero cuando llegaron pudieron ver que Killian ya estaba trabajando con Kurama.

Una de ellas le dijo algo molesta -Sasaki, alguna vez deberías dejarlo solo no crees?- y se fue en dirección contraria junto con todas las demás

Killian no dijo nada y volteó a ver a Kurama quien lo miraba curiosamente

-si que eres rápido- le dijo

-si quieres trabajar con alguna de tus admiradoras solo tienes que decírmelo- le dijo levantándose de su lugar

-espera me entendiste mal, siéntate- Killian se sentó de nuevo -eres algo sensible sabías? –

-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, eres el único amigo que tengo y... -se detuvo al ver la hermosa sonrisa que Kurama le estaba dando

-entiendo, pero descuida, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- le dijo Kurama, era extraño como en poco tiempo Killian se había convertido en una persona especial para él. Desde que llegó se habían hecho buenos amigos, Killian siempre se estaba preocupando por él, como si lo estuviera cuidando de algo, pero esto, en lugar de molestarle le agradaba.

-Minamino y Sasaki, si quieren platicar se quedarán después de clases a limpiar el salón- escucharon hablar al profesor

Kurama y Killian se miraron y suspiraron resignados.

Al terminar las clases el profesor los miró severamente y dijo:

-Minamino es la primera vez que tengo que castigarte y de verdad espero que sea la última. Y usted Sasaki, si va a ser una mala influencia para mi mejor alumno pediré que lo transfieran de grupo, no puedo creer que siendo nuevo ya haya tenido que ser castigado dos veces. Espero que limpien bien el salón-

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron parados viendo como el profesor se iba cerrando la puerta.

-Tiene razón, apenas comenzaron las clases y ya he sido castigado dos veces- dijo Killian bajando la cabeza-perdóname Shuuichi,por mi culpa te han castigado

-No tienes la culpa, no digas eso-le dijo Kurama con una sonrisa encantadora

Killian lo vio y se sonrojó un poco pero se dió la vuelta simulando estar acomodando sus libros -es verdad que es la primera vez que te castigan?

-pues...si es la primera vez -Kurama comenzó a limpiar el escritorio del profesor - y dime, ¿por qué te han castigado la primera vez? No me dijiste nada-

-ah...pues verás...yo..eh...estaba...-decía Killian nervioso evitando mirar a Kurama

Kurama se le acercó despacio por detrás -Killian ¿qué hiciste?- Le preguntó haciendo que el chico volteara

-pues...otro alumno quiso quitarme algo que yo tenía y... tuve que golpearlo pero...creo que lo hice muy fuerte porque desde ese día no lo he visto por aquí. Tuve la mala suerte de que el profesor me viera justo cuando le pegué-

-ah...eso estuvo muy mal-

-lo se, no volverá a pasar, estuvieron a punto de expulsarme pero lo bueno es que pude conseguir que me dieran otra oportunidad

-eso espero, no me gustaría que te fueras-le dijo Kurama, después de un momento de silencio dijo-ese objeto que trató de quitarte...debe ser algo muy especial para ti- le dijo Kurama un poco serio sentándose sobre el escritorio, después sonrió y le dijo - ¿te lo dió alguna persona especial?

-así es, me lo dió una persona muy especial a la que quiero mucho- le dijo Killian con un brillo en los ojos

-ah ya veo- dijo Kurama _Por qué me siento así, no debería, yo también tengo una persona especial, Hiei _pensó y su expresión fue un poco triste al recordar al youkai

-Shuuichi, ¿te sucede algo?-

-no, no te preocupes - dijo el pelirrojo cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa- es solo que no creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza-

-¿cómo? oye, ¿acaso me veo tan débil?-le dijo Killian simulando haberse ofendido

-jajaja solo un poco-

-oye no es gracioso- dijo Killian frunciendo el ceño

-ya lo se, es solo que me gusta el gesto que haces cuando te enojas- le dijo Kurama sin saber por qué, en cuanto se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho se bajó del escritorio y comenzó a limpiar las ventanas

Killian no dijo nada durante unos minutos, solo se quedó parado viendo como Kurama limpiaba las ventanas, lo observó un momento, parecía como si estuviera recordando algo

Killian se acercó despacio hasta ponerse junto a Kurama y comenzó a limpiar la misma ventana

-Shuuichi- le dijo

Kurama volteó a verlo temiendo que le fuera a preguntar algo sobre lo que había dicho -¿si?-

-aunque no lo creas se golpear muy bien- le dijo sonriéndole

Kurama al escuchar eso sonrió también -no lo dudo,solo espero no averiguarlo personalmente-

-nunca te lastimaría, pero sí podría lastimar a la persona que lo haga-

-no Killian, ya te he dicho que no debes...-

-que no debo ser agresivo con las personas, lo sé, solo estoy bromeando-terminó de decir el chico de cabello negro - ya hemos terminado, podemos irnos-

recogieron sus cosas pero cuando trataron de abrir la puerta para salir no pudieron.

-tal vez deberíamos tirarla de una patada- sugirió Killian, pero al ver la cara reprobatoria de Kurma dijo -está bien, también creo que es mala idea

-el profesor debió haber cerrado al salir sin darse cuenta, ahora que haremos?-

-tengo una idea- dijo el ojiazul de pronto, caminó al escritorio del profesor y volvió con algo en la mano

-qué vas a hacer con ese clip?- le preguntó Kurama al ver lo que traía en la mano

-solo espera y verás- comenzó a desdoblar el clip, una de sus puntas la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta y con unos movimientos consiguió abrirla

-listo, podemos irnos- dijo Killian con una sonrisa triunfante

kurama observaba a su compañero hacer esos movimientos de manera curiosa

-vamos Shuuichi, no me digas que tampoco puedo hacer eso-

Kurama sacudió un poco su cabeza como queriendo alejar un pensamiento de ella -no, creo que lo hiciste muy bien- comenzaron a caminar fuera del salón - creo que en tu otra vida debiste ser ladrón-

-si, yo también lo creo- dijo Killian pensativo

los dos caminaron lentamente por las calles y en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos

_Killian _pensaba Kurama _por qué me hace sentir así, algunas veces me lo recuerda mucho, se parece demasiado a él, incluso los gestos que hace, será que...pero eso no puede ser, solo debe ser una coincidencia_

_Debo ser más discreto, si Kurama se da cuenta de quien soy no podré comprobar lo que quiero y protegerlo _pensaba Killian preocupado

-ya hemos llegado, ¿quieres entrar?-

-¿qué?- dijo Killian saliendo de sus pensamientos

-dije que si quieres entrar a mi casa-le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

Al ver esa sonrisa Killian se sonrojó un poco _pero que tonto soy, si permanezco más tiempo cerca de él no voy a poder contenerme _pensaba un poco desesperado -no, disculpame, la verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana Shuuichi -cuando terminó de decir esto salió corriendo

Kurama entró a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, su mamá aún no regresaba de ese viaje que había hecho. Tal vez se demoraría un par de semanas más. Pensó en comer algo pero por alguna razón se sentía cansado y prefirió ir a dormir un poco. Entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Cuando despertó se fijo en la hora, el reloj marcaba las 8 p.m. -creo que he dormido demasiado- dijo levantándose

-si, demasiado- dijo una voz detrás de él

-Hiei- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido

-que? No me digas que te asusté-

-no, es solo que no te esperaba tan temprano-dijo Kurama volviendo a sentarse en la cama

hiei se acercó a él despacio, cuando estuvo cerca de él lo besó con fuerza acercandose cada vez más haciendo que Kurama se acostara sobre la cama. Kurama pudo sentir los labios del medio koorime bajando por su cuello.

-espera Hiei-

-que quieres?-

-no quieres que hagamos otra cosa antes?-le dijo el pelirrojo alejando a Hiei suavemente

-claro que no, yo quiero hacerlo ahora- le respondió Hiei acercándose otra vez a Kurama. El pelirrojo lo alejó de nuevo

-de verdad, podemos hacer otra cosa antes-

-Kurama me estás molestando- le dijo Hiei comenzando a enojarse - si no quieres que te toque puedes decírmelo y me iré-

-no Hiei, no es eso, no te vayas. Es solo que...me gustaría platicar contigo, como antes, ahora solo te veo por las noches o en alguna misión y no hablamos nada, ya no se nada de ti, de lo que haces- Kurama lo miró y pudo ver en esos ojos rojos solo fastidio

-Kitsune olvidate de eso, yo no te quiero para platicar o perder el tiempo, tu sabes lo que quiero de ti-

kurama agachó la mirada para ocultar el dolor que sentía por las palabras del youkai

hiei pudo notar que había lastimado al kitsune, no, él no quería lastimarlo, por qué le había dicho eso?

-está bien Kurama, si quieres hablar hablemos entonces- le dijo sentándose a su lado

pero kurama no dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-no querías hablar, por qué ahora te quedas callado? De verdad que a veces no te entiendo-

el pelirrojo levantó la vista, pero no lo miró -pues...cómo te ha ido en el Makai?-habló por fin, su voz sonaba un poco triste

-igual que siempre, Mukuro me hace trabajar mucho cada vez que voy-le contestó el koorime mirando hacia el techo -hoy no iba a venir a verte- dijo de pronto

kurama lo miró esta vez - y eso por qué? Pensabas quedarte allá?

-sí,pero cambié de opinión-

-y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- le preguntó Kurama curioso, sabía que Hiei no cambiaba de idea solo porque sí

-yo...hay algo que quiero preguntarte- respondió dudoso el koorime

-qué es? - preguntó el kitsune mas curioso aún

-tu...nunca te enamorarías de un ningen o si?-

kurama lo miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta -por qué lo preguntas?-

-solo responde-

kurama dudo un momento, por qué Hiei le hacía esa pregunta? - no lo creo Hiei- dijo finalmente

-ah-

-por eso cambiaste de opinión, para preguntarme eso?-

-por supuesto que no, la verdad es que solo era para hacerte plática, no creas que me interesa-habló el koorime fingiendo no darle importancia

-entiendo-

-en realidad tenemos otra misión, Koenma me pidió que te avisara-

-y de que se trata? -pregunto Kurama poco entusiasmado con la idea de una nueva misión

-pues parece que dos demonios escaparon al ningenkai y tomaron otra apariencia, uno de ellos es un ladrón llamado Hirakushi, al otro Koenma aún no lo ha identificado y no sabe exactamente qué es lo que buscan, pero parece que no son muy peligrosos-

-Yusuke y Kuwabara ya están enterados?-

-si, Botan les avisó. Solo debes estar alerta por si sientes algún youki extraño-

-está bien-

los dos se quedaron callados, pensando.

_Por qué Hiei me habrá hecho esa pregunta? Estará celoso? No, no lo creo, él no es así, como podría estarlo si no me toma en serio. Me gustaría que me quisiera tanto como yo lo quiero y que me considerara su persona especial, así como Killian tiene a..._al recordar la conversación con su amigo frunció el ceño _quién será esa persona especial de la que me habló Killian?_

Hiei miraba al zorro muy serio _me estarás diciendo la verdad kitsune,o pensarás cambiarme por otro tan pronto?, ya sé que eres un youko y no puedes amar solo a una persona, y yo solo soy uno más en tu larga lista. Quisiera ser algo más que solo un pasatiempo para ti, cuando me dices que me quieres no puedo creerte, es por eso que yo no puedo decírtelo _de pronto Hiei observó a Kurama cambiar de expresión y fruncir el ceño _en quién estarás pensando zorro, será en ese ningen?_

-kurama?-

-si Hiei?- respondió Kurama saliendo de sus pensamientos

-quieres hacerlo ya?-

-claro Hiei- le respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo

Continuará...

N/A: Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya se que es un poco largo y no es gran cosa pero he puesto mucho esfuerzo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo la historia.Pronto pasará lo que dice el summary, una disculpa por ir tan despacio, lo que pasa es que cada vez que escribo se me van ocurriendo cosas nuevas y no quiero dejarlas pasar.Killian es un buen amigo de Kurama, pero tal vez llegue a ser más que eso, ustedes que dicen? Es mi primer fic y tal vez no sea tan bueno, pero espero que les siga gustando y me sigan escribiendo.

Saludos


	4. Un trágico accidente

Capitulo 4: Un desafortunado accidente

El sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación sorprendiendo a dos cuerpos entrelazados. Un par de ojos rojos se abrieron lentamente al recibir directamente la luz en su rostro.

-maldición! Que molestia- abrazó más el cuerpo a su lado y ocultó el rostro entre el hermoso cabello rojo, aspirando su dulce aroma. Apenas comenzaba a cerrar los ojos nuevamente cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido, se oía como ese detestable aparato ningen que todas las mañanas alejaba a Kurama de sus brazos. Kurama se movió lentamente hasta apagar el despertador que con tanta insistencia sonaba. Se estiró un poco y volteó a ver a Hiei para darse cuenta de que éste también lo miraba fijamente. Depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del koorime.

-no me digas, tienes que irte-

-si Hiei, lo siento-se estaba levantando de la cama cuando lo detuvo por el brazo

-no te cuesta nada faltar un día, no entiendo porque tienes que ir todos los días a ese aburrido lugar-

kurama se levantó de la cama - ya te he explicado que no puedo faltar porque es mi deber asistir-

-pero por qué?-

-hiei ya hemos tenido esta misma conversación cientos de veces, si lo que quieres es quedarte a dormir más sabes que puedes hacerlo- el pelirrojo salió de la habitación para darse un baño.

-no se trata de eso zorro idiota, de qué me sirve la cama si tú no estás en ella acompañándome- habló aún sabiendo que kurama ya no lo podía escuchar. Se recostó otra vez y abrazó la almohada que hasta hace solo unos minutos el zorro había usado y dejado impregnado su irresistible aroma.

Al poco rato Kurama volvió a la habitación, llevaba puesto su uniforme y aún tenía el cabello mojado. Encontró a Hiei vestido y sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Hiei te dije que podías quedarte si querías-

-pero no quiero-

kurama suspiró - está bien, como quieras...supongo que te veré en la noche?-

hiei no respondió, solo se volteó a otro lado. Kurama se acercó a él y le dijo -me darás mi beso de despedida?-

al ver que Hiei no le respondía le dijo - está bien, tendré que dártelo yo- lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó. Cuando Hiei sintió que kurama iba a romper el beso tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo acercó más hacia él; el beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más profundo. Kurama se había perdido tanto en el beso que no sintió cuando Hiei lo recostó sobre la cama y se puso sobre él. Fue hasta que el koorime metió la mano debajo del uniforme de kurama cuando éste se dió cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

-_si no me detengo ahora no podré controlarme y llegaré tarde- _pensó apartando suavemente a Hiei, quien no se sentía nada contento con la acción de kurama.

-tengo que irme Hiei, de verdad- estaba por salir cuando escuchó decir a Hiei algo que lo hizo detenerse

-es por ese ningen cierto?- había dicho Hiei muy serio

-ningen? Qué ningen?-

-no te hagas, ese ningen estúpido que siempre que le sonríes pone cara de idiota-

-te refieres a Killian?-

-kurama, de verdad piensas que me interesa saber su nombre? Claro que no!-

-pero Hiei...-

-no mientas, te vas porque te mueres de ganas de verlo- dijo esto levantando mucho la voz. Kurama agradeció que su madre tardaría aún más en regresar, de lo contrario hubiera escuchado los gritos de Hiei.

El pelirrojo se acercó una vez más al youkai y sin que este lo esperara lo abrazó.

-Hiei, te quiero y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te pones celoso, eso quiere decir que tu también me..- antes de que pudiera terminar Hiei lo apartó de él bruscamente haciendolo caer al suelo

-no te hagas ideas tontas zorro, ya te dije que yo no me pongo celoso, es solo que no toleraría que me cambiaras por alguien tan insignificante como un ningen-

kurama se levantó del suelo y sin mirar a Hiei se dispuso a salir.

-espera, no hemos terminado de hablar- pero kurama ya se había ido -maldición, tendré que hablar con él más tarde-

-Shuuichi te sucede algo?-

-qué? No, por qué lo preguntas?- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de sonreir, pero no pudo engañar al jóven que caminaba a su lado

-pues...toda la mañana has estado distraído en las clases y ahora no has dicho una palabra en todo el camino, cosa que si me permites decirlo es muy raro en ti. Vamos, soy tu amigo, sabes que puede confiar en mí-

-sí, lo sé, pero no es nada, es solo que tengo un problema con una persona pero tengo la esperanza de que pronto se resuelva-

-está bien, si quieres podemos dejar el trabajo para mañana-

-no, nada de eso, debemos terminarlo, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-

killian lo miró algo preocupado, sabía que su amigo estaba mal por algo, pero decidió no seguir insistiendo. Pronto llegaron a la casa de Kurama y al poco rato ya estaban trabajando sobre la mesa del comedor; Killian estaba escribiendo mientras Kurama le dictaba algunas frases que encontraba en la montaña de libros que tenía a un lado.

-¿quieres tomar algo Killian?-

-claro-

-ahora regreso- Killian observó como el pelirrojo salía del comedor para entrar en la cocina.

-_¿pero qué sucede contigo? _Pensaba el chico ojiazul_ -aunque trates de disimular puedo notar que estás muy triste, a mi no puedes engañarme Kurama, aunque ya no seas el mismo te conozco mejor que nadie_

-está bien jugo de naranja?- habló Kurama entrando de nuevo al comedor con un vaso con jugo en cada mano

-claro- Killian se levantó para tomar su vaso pero en el movimiento tiró uno de los libros con los que estaban trabajando, se agachó a recogerlo y lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Kurama estaba tomando un poco de jugo cuando algo llamó su atención, del cuello de Killian colgaba una cadena plateada, sosteniendo un objeto de color plata también en forma de gota con un cristal rojo en el centro.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Killian al ver la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con susto de Kurama

-eso...- señalando la cadena de Killian, quien siguió la dirección del dedo del pelirrojo y se encontró mirando su propia cadena -_maldición, se debe haber salido de debajo de mi camisa cuando me agaché, pero...tal vez sea el momento de...-_pensó

-de dónde lo sacaste?- kurama ya estaba frente a él y lo había agarrado de los brazos como esperando que su amigo no fuera a irse, pero la acción de Killian lo sorprendió pues fue algo que no se esperaba. Cuando se dió cuenta, lo estaba abrazando fuertemente pero a la vez con mucho cariño y le decía al oído

-tengo algo que decirte, yo soy...-

-¡lo sabía, eres un maldito traidor!!!!- el grito que escucharon los tomó por sorpresa a los dos haciendo que se separaran y encontraran a un youkai de fuego muy enfadado mirandolos con odio, especialmente a Kurama

kurama lo miró sorprendido - Hiei, pero qué haces aquí?-

Hiei no respondió, dió media vuelta y se fue con dirección a la habitación de Kurama. Este último volteó a ver a Killian y le dijo - espera un momento, por favor no te vayas- y se fue en la misma dirección que había tomado el koorime. Killian suspiró - así que... Hiei- habló para si mismo

Kurama subió rápido las escalereas y entró a su habitación para encontrar que Hiei estaba a punto de marcharse por la ventana

-espera Hiei, no huyas, tenemos que hablar- el youkai se detuvo y se volteó a mirar al pelirrojo

-yo nunca huyo zorro traidor, pero tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-te equivocas Hiei, yo no te he traicionado, nunca lo haría- le dijo acercandose al koorime

-pues yo he visto otra cosa-

-pero te has equivocado, lo que viste no es lo que parece-

-que no es lo que parece?? Ese ningen idiota te estaba abrazando y tu cara no demostraba desagrado alguno y tienes el descaro de decirme que no es lo que parece?!!!!!-

-Hiei no levantes la voz por favor-

-por qué? Por qué tu estúpido amigo nos podría escuchar? Pues dile que se vaya, solo así me quedaré a hablar contigo-

-pero Hiei, no puedo decirle que se vaya porque...-

-está bien, entonces se lo diré yo- Hiei salió de la habitación y ya había puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando Kurama lo detuvo por el brazo

-Hiei espera por favor, tengo que preguntarle algo antes-

-lo sabía, lo prefieres a él, no sabes cuanto te detesto Kurama, podía soportar una traición de cualquier persona menos de ti, me alegra no haberte entregado mi corazón-

cuando escuchó esto Hiei solo pudo ver un profundo dolor en los ojos de Kurama, pero no le importó, el lo estaba lastimando aún más

-Hiei...escúchame- el pelirrojo tenía lagrimas en los ojos y seguía sujetando a Hiei del brazo

-ya suéltame kitsune traidor- con un movimiento brusco Hiei empujó a Kurama para que lo soltara y se dirigió a su habitación para irse, pero no se dió cuenta de que la rabia (y ya de por sí la fuerza que tiene) había hecho que empujara fuerte a Kurama haciendole perder el equilibrio. Kurama no tuvo tiempo de sujetarse de nada y cayó rodando por las escaleras hasta caer en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza en el último escalón.

Hiei escuchó el ruido del cuerpo de Kurama cayendo y se regresó para darse cuenta de que el zorro estaba tirado al pie de la escalera inconsciente. Trató de bajar lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras pero antes de llegar junto a Kurama ya había alguien a su lado.

Killian había escuchado todos los gritos de Hiei ya había decidido irse cuando escuchó la conversación en la escalera y vió como de pronto Kurama había caido por las escaleras. Se acercó al pelirrojo rapidamente y comenzó a llamarlo para que despertara.

-Kurama! Kurama despierta!!- en su voz se podía oir desesperación

hiei solo observaba sin saber que hacer, trató de acercarse a él pero Killian lo detuvo

-no te atrevas a tocarlo- le había dicho mirándolo con profundo odio. Hiei se enfureció ante esto, pero quién demonios se creía ese ningen para impedirle algo? Iba a golpearlo por su insolencia.

-no te parece suficiente lo que lo has lastimado ya?- hiei se detuvo, esas palabras no eran ciertas, o si?

Killian se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, al poco rato volvió junto a Kurama y lo cubrió con su sueter.

Hiei seguía en la misma posición, solo podía ver como Kurama sangraba levemente por una lado de su cabeza. No sabía que hacer, él no quería lastimar a Kurama, acaso lo que estaba sintiendo era culpa? Se quedó inmóvil, solo viendo como Killian cubría a Kurama con la ropa que se había quitado y le decía

-no te preocupes, pronto estarás bien, resiste, tú eres muy fuerte...siempre lo has sido-

Hiei estaba escuchando todo, ese ningen lo ignoraba y seguía hablandole a Kurama como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo y según le había dicho el kitsune, no tenían ni medio año de conocerse.

Al poco rato llegó la ambulancia y subieron a Kurama, quien aún no había despertado. Killian se iría con él por supuesto, pero antes de subir voleteó a ver a Hiei a su lado y le dijo seriamente:

-si algo malo le sucede a Kurama, yo mismo me encargaré de hacer que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida- se dió la vuelta y subió a la ambulancia.

Hiei no dijo nada, había escuchado la advertencia de Killian pero no hizo ni un gesto, solo seguía mirando como subían a Kurama a esa cosa con ruedas, y después vió al ningen subir tras él.

Cuando vio que la ambulancia se alejaba se dispuso a seguirla, no iba a dejar al kitsune solo, y menos con ese ningen de mente que se atrevía a retarlo.

Mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol tratando de seguir la ambulancia podía verse en sus ojos preocupación.

-Kurama perdóname, yo no quería hacerte daño-

Continuará

N/A:

Hola! Antes que nada mil gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que la historia les esté gustando. Aquí está un capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado y esté mejor que los demás.

Creo que a estas alturas ya saben quien es Killian, con excepción de mi amiga (espero que no te moleste que te llame así) Kari Ishikawa que ya lo sospechaba ;)

Otra cosa, en este capítulo como que Hiei es un poco dramático, pero es que me gusta cuando se pone celoso por Kurama, gomen!

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y opiniones, pero les agradecería aún más que siguieran leyendo mi fic y me siguieran dando sus opiniones. Aún no se muy bien como continuarlo pero no se preocupen, algo se me ocurrirá (es k es época de examenes).

Hasta la prox.


	5. Una espera inquietante

Capítulo 5: Una espera inquietante

En la sala de espera del hospital se podía ver a un jóven de largo cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azules llenos de tristeza y preocupación que dejó salir un leve suspiro

-Kurama- cerró los ojos

al otro extremo de la sala recargado en la pared, un youkai con facciones de niño y unos intensos ojos rojos como brillantes rubíes dirigía su vista hacia el blanco y frío suelo. No mostraba expresión alguna, pero para quien lo conocía bien, sus ojos solo mostraban cierta consternación.

-_maldición, por qué tenía que suceder esto?...Kitsune- _Hiei levantó la vista y se encontró con la imagen del ningen que según él le había arrebatado el cariño de su zorro. Eso lo hizo recordar todo lo que había sucedido ese día, recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Kurama esa mañana –"Hiei, te quiero"- era eso verdad? Por qué si apenas en la mañana se lo había dicho por la tarde lo había encontrado abrazado por otro, y por si fuera poco un ningen!!! No sabía qué era peor, si Kurama le había mentido y lo había traicionado o si lo había cambiado por un ningen común y corriente. Pero tal vez había exagerado, _ni siquiera dejé que Kurama hablara_ pensó, al contrario de eso lo había lastimado y lo había hecho caer por esas escaleras. Hiei cerró los ojos al recordar ese momento.

De pronto los abrió recordando algo que había pasado por alto, su mirada se fijó en Killian nuevamente, se acercó despacio y se paro frente a él. Killian ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

-oye tú- le habló Hiei nada amable. Killian abrió sus ojos azules, encontrándose con los rojos de Hiei, pero no abrió la boca.

-dime quién diablos eres?-

killian no respondió, simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos. Hiei se enfureció ante esta acción, detestaba que lo ignoraran.

-habla ahora si no quieres que te mate- sí, ese ningen tendría que estar asustado ahora, pero Killian no se inmutó.

-no te importa saber quién soy- habló sin abrir los ojos

-claro que me importa, si no me lo dices...-

-qué, vas a matarme? No creo que a Shuuichi le agrade la idea- Hiei se quedó callado un momento, eso era cierto, si le hacía daño a ese ningen Kurama no se lo perdonaría, al parecer ahora él era alguien importante para el zorro.

-tú no lo llamaste así antes- Killian abrió los ojos sorprendido, era cierto, estaba tan asustado por Kurama que se le había salido llamarlo así frente a Hiei. De pronto Hiei lo empujó contra la pared y puso una mano en su cuello apretándolo cada vez más fuerte.

-dime ahora quién rayos eres y de dónde conoces a Kurama?-

Killian empujaba a Hiei tratando de apartarlo pero no podía, él era muy fuerte y cada vez lo apretaba más con más fuerza.

-es..pera...deten...te- apenas hablaba Killian tratando de respirar. Hiei lo soltó un poco.

-Habla entonces!!- dijo Hiei muy enojado

Killian recuperó un poco de aire –en realidad no entiendo tu pregunta, soy amigo de la escuela de Shuuichi y él me dijo que le gustaba que le dijeran Kurama, es todo- dijo tratando de sonar convincente. Pero Hiei lo volvió a apretar

-y tu piensas que soy idiota y que me voy a creer eso?!!-

-¡pero qué pasa aquí? Hiei qué haces?- Hiei volteó a ver quien lo había llamado y se encontró con Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó sin soltar a Killian

-primero suéltalo, qué acaso quieres matarlo?-

-sí- respondió Hiei fríamente

-por favor Hiei esto es un hospital, no armes un escándalo. Si no me das una buena razón tendré que detenerte, recuerda que tienes prohibido lastimar personas-

Hiei soltó a Killian, lo que había dicho el detective era verdad, no tenía motivo para lastimarlo, solo lo haría por venganza por haberle quitado el cariño de Kurama, fuera de eso no había otra razón. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de uno de los demonios que Koenma les dijo que se habían escapado del makai, pero si ese sujeto era un demonio fácil hubiera podido defenderse, al contrario de eso no había demostrado tener poder alguno y no sentía que tuviera una presencia poderosa, más que la de un simple humano.

Hiei se alejó de ellos y Yusuke lo siguió.

-Hiei qué te sucede, ahora te da por matar humanos?- Hiei no respondió

-quién es él?-

-eso es lo que trataba de averiguar antes de que me interrumpieras- respondió Hiei molesto

-pero esa no es la manera Hiei, tal vez hasta lo asustaste-

-Hn-

-dime qué le sucedió a Kurama? Koenma nos mandó a que los buscáramos para saber si tenían alguna pista de los demonios, pero cuando llegamos a su casa nadie nos abrió y un vecino nos dijo que se habían llevado a Kurama en una ambulancia-

-Kurama tuvo un accidente en las escaleras y...ese ningen llamó a la...la...-

-ambulancia?-

-sí, eso, para que lo trajeran aquí- a Hiei le costaba aceptarlo pero si ese ningen, como lo llamaba, no hubiera estado en ese momento, no habría sabido qué hacer

Mientras Hiei y Yusuke se habían alejado, Kuwabara se había quedado con Killian

-eres amigo de Shuuichi?-le preguntó Kuwabara recordando que el nombre de Kurama no debía ser mencionado

-sí-

-y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sasaki Killian- respondió mirando al desconocido que le hablaba

-soy Kuwabara Kazuma- le dijo sonriendo el pelinaranja, no le parecía una amenaza, no entendía por qué Hiei lo había atacado, -_conociendo al enano este chico tuvo la mala suerte de acercarse siquiera a un metro de él- _

-también son amigos de Shuuichi?- preguntó Killian refiriendose a él y a Yusuke

-claro, él es un gran amigo de Urameshi y mío, nos preocupa mucho saber como está, aún no sabes nada?-

-aún no, solo se lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias, pero no ha venido ningún doctor o enfermera-

-ah, pero qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó?-

-pues...cayó por las escaleras-

-mmm, entiendo, pero eso es extraño, él siempre es muy cuidadoso. Espero que no le pase nada grave, es muy especial para nosotros-

-muy especial?- preguntó el ojiazul curioso

-por supuesto, él es el cerebro del grupo, pero sobre todo es un gran amigo, siempre tiene una sonrisa y palabras de apoyo para todos, si algo malo le sucediera sería terrible para nosotros, inclusive para el enano, aunque no lo demuestre-

-ah si?- Killian ya había comprobado que Kurama era especial para Hiei, pero no sabía que Kurama tenía más amigos, es decir, siempre había sido solitario, pero ahora sabía que era especial para otras personas, claro, no del mismo modo que para Hiei, eso era seguro - Y hace cuanto que lo conocen?-

-pues en realidad unos cuantos años, el enano es el que lo conoce desde hace más tiempo que nosotros, y tú

desde cuando lo conoces? Eres de su misma escuela cierto?-

-si, en realidad lo conozco desde hace poco, él es un buen amigo mío, y también es especial para mí-

-sí, eso es lo bueno de él, sabe ganarse el cariño de todos-

-no hables como si ya se hubiera muerto idiota- Hiei y Yusuke se habían acercado de nuevo a donde estaban Killian y Kuwabara.

Kuwabara se volteó enojado -no estoy hablando como si se hubiera muerto, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, y no me llames idiota, enano!-

-qué has dicho? Repítelo!!- le gritó Hiei enojado

-enano!!-

antes de que Hiei pudiera golpear a Kuwabara Yusuke los detuvo.

-quieren callarse!! No ven donde estamos, Kuwabara no estamos aquí para pelear, sino para saber como está nuestro amigo, acaso lo olvidas?-

los dos dejaron de pelear y se voltearon en dirección contraria cada uno. Killian los observaba algo sorprendido, _acaso no son amigos? _Pensaba intrigado _parece que no se llevan muy bien_

-siempre son así, pero en realidad son muy buenos amigos- Yusuke se dirigió a Killian sonriendo pero Hiei y Kuwabara se voltearon al mismo tiempo gritando muy molestos

-no es verdad!!!- y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, ahora con Yusuke

Killian los miraba a los tres con expresión curiosa pensando _de verdad Kurama es amigo de ellos? _De pronto cambió su expresión a una más triste _es verdad, ya no es el mismo _miró de nuevo a los amigos de Kurama y sonrió ligeramente _antes no hubiera tolerado tanto escándalo –_

-Disculpen, ustedes son familiares del joven Minamino?- un doctor se había acercado a ellos

-no, somos sus amigos- respondió el detective

-necesito hablar con un familiar del jóven-

-lo que pasa es que su mamá está de viaje y no sabemos como localizarla, y no tiene otro familiar-

-entiendo, pero es necesario hablar con alguien mayor de edad que se haga responsable por él-

-alguien mayor? Está bien, traeremos a alguien que se haga cargo en lo que su mamá llega, pero díganos por favor cómo está?-

-se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza pero pudimos cerrar la herida, solo que...-

-solo que qué?- preguntó Hiei comenzando a desesperarse

-bueno, aún no sabemos que consecuencias pueda tener ese golpe-

-cómo que no saben, entonces para qué sirven ustedes?!- Hiei ya estaba enojado

-Hiei cálmate. Doctor, qué tipo de consecuencias puede tener el golpe?-

-aún tenemos que hacerle algunos estudios, pero debemos esperar a que despierte-

-y cuando despertará? -preguntó Kuwabara

-tal vez en un par de horas, pero por el momento debe descansar, cuando despierte vendré a avisarles, ahora solo pueden esperar- el doctor se alejó

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei se quedaron callados con la mirada baja, pensando el tipo de consecuencias a las que se había referido el doctor, podían ser infinitas.

Pero Killian no se quedó ahí, sin que los otros se dieran cuenta se fue tras el doctor y lo alcanzó al otro lado del pasillo.

-doctor, espere- el doctor se detuvo

-si, que sucede?-

-permítame ver a Shuuichi, por favor-

-por el momento no es posible, ya se los dije, deben esperar a que despierte y ver como reacciona-

-por favor, nesecito estar con él, es muy importante para mí, le prometo que no lo voy a molestar- Killian miraba al doctor suplicante, en sus ojos se podía ver desesperación

-onegai, solo un momento- insistía Killian

-está bien, solo un momento, sígame- Killian lo siguió con una sonrisa de alivio pero a la vez preocupado por el estado en el que podría encontrar a Kurama.

Continuará...

NA: Hola!! Antes que nada y como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, se que no pasó gran cosa y que sobre todo no sale Kurama pero aún así espero que les haya gustado.

Kari Ishikawa sobre tu pregunta pues yo creo que sí puedes, por mí no hay ningún problema, aún no entiendo por qué me lo pides pues el fic no es la gran cosa pero si te sirve de algo pues ok, adelante.

Ixchell, quién es Killian?? Pues...en realidad pensé que ya todos lo sabían o al menos tienen sospechas, pero como me dices que apenas te empiezas a relacionar con la serie pues solo tendré que decirte que es un amigo de Kurama del pasado, :) pero no te preocupes, yo creo que en el próximo capítulo ya aparecerá su nombre verdadero en el fic. Y respecto a lo de la sangre...tal vez, pero más adelante.

Suisho Haruka espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto en este capítulo respecto a lo de la manera en como Killian llamó a Kurama. Lo otro...ya lo sabes ;)

Yui Yamagisawa, la verdad es que no he leído todos los fic que se han escrito pues soy nueva en esto, solo espero que no te haya molestado por lo del nombre, no me había dado cuenta de que era el mismo, de lo contrario hubiera pensado en otro pero este fue el primero que se me ocurrió, espero que no haya problemas.

Hirui no Shadow, triángulo?? Jeje estaría bien, ya lo había pensado pero no estoy segura, puede ser que sí.

Usagui, NizzaMinamino, La LoKa KeLLy, Valsed, Mitosam muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y por seguir leyendo.

Por cierto a todos los que tienen sospechas sobre Killian, pues sí, es el que están pensando.

Se que es la primera vez que escribo a cada review, pero trataré de hacerlo más seguido en los demás capítulos.


	6. ¿Eres tú?

Capítulo 6: ¿Eres tú?

En la sala de espera Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei se quedaron muy preocupados por lo que les había dicho el doctor, sobre todo Hiei.

_-maldición! ahora qué irá a pasar, si las consecuencias del golpe son graves nunca me lo voy a perdonar. quisiera verte ahora- _pensaba el koorime con la cabeza baja y de espaladas a sus compañeros para que no vieran lo preocupado que estaba. Levantó la vista hacia los otros dos cuando escuchó la voz nada a gradable para él de Kuwabara.

-oye Urameshi, qué vamos a hacer con lo que nos dijo el doctor? Recuerda que le dijste que traerías a alguien que se hiciera responsable de Kurama en lo que localizábamos a su mamá-

-sí ya lo se, estaba pensando en buscar a Genkai, tu que dices Hiei? Estoy seguro de que ella podría ayudarnos-

-hagan lo que quieran-

-está bien, entonces iremos a buscar a Genkai. Hiei, quieres ir o prefieres quedarte? Recuerda que Kurama tardará en despertar, tendremos tiempo de ir y regresar-

-me quedaré, no lo voy a dejar solo con ese ningen- cuando dijo eso se dio cuenta de que Killian no estaba.

-a dónde se ha ido?-

-Hiei, deja de ser tan desconfiado, además recuerda que tambien es amigo de Kurama-

-seguramente fue al baño, el enano está paranoico-

-cállate si no quieres que te mate!!-

-no empiecen de nuevo, Kuwabara ya vámonos-

hiei vio como los dos se iban.

-por fin se fueron- se recargó en la pared -si el ningen se tarda en volver iré a buscarlo personalmente, no puedo permitir que se acerque a Kurama-

-------------------------------

-si se despierta por favor avíse a alguna enfermera- había dicho el doctor antes de alejarse y dejar a Killian en la habitación donde estaba Kurama.

Killian se acercó a la cama lentamente. Kurama estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados y tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza; observó que tenía la bata blanca típica de los internos en los hospitales, se acercó más a él, y acarició su mano con la punta de los dedos. Después tomó una silla y la acercó hasta ponerla a un lado de la cama, sin hacer un solo ruido pues temía despertar a Kurama, aunque el doctor le había dicho que no despertaría pronto, pero mas valía prevenir, no quería molestarlo.

Se sentó y lo contempló un momento. Se veía tan hermoso, tenía una expresión tranquila. Killian acercó su mano hasta tocar su cabello. Con la otra mano tomó la de Kurama.

-ahora es rojo- habló con una ligera sonrisa y muy bajo -me gustaba más antes, pero igual ahora es lindo...y tan suave. Siempre me dijiste que yo era un vanidoso por cuidar tanto el mío, pero tú eres igual y nunca quisiste aceptarlo-

Bajó su mano hasta tocar su mejilla, la acarició -_es tan suave- _después dirigió su vista a sus labios, estaban lieramente separados y parecía invitar a besarlos.

-hace tanto tiempo que no siento tus labios en los míos- decía el ojiazul con melancolía. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un centímetro del rostro de Kurama. Cerró los ojos preparándose para besarlo, cuando un ligero apretón en su mano lo hizo separarse. Se quedó quieto un momento cuando lo sintió otra vez, sí, Kurama estaba reaccionando!!

Soltó su mano y esperó, pudo ver como Kurama se movía despacio en la cama.

-Ku...- Killian se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir, no era el momento -Shuuichi- lo llamó acercándose. Pudo observar como Kurama se llevó una mano hasta tocar su cabeza y se quejó un poco.

-Shuuichi- habló otra vez Killian. Kurama abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Killian, eres tú?-

-sí, aquí estoy-

-dónde?- Kurama se levantó y se recargó en sus codos

-pues aquí a tu lado-

-pero no te veo, las luces están apagadas?-

-están encendidas...acaso...no puedes... - a killian le daba miedo terminar la frase, pero lo hizo -no puedes verme?-

-no, pero qué pasa, por qué no puedo verte? - Kurama se llevó las manos a los ojos -no puedo ver nada!!- la voz de Kurama sonaba con desesperación

-está bien, tranquilízate, voy a llamar a alguien-

-no, espera! No te vayas!, dime dónde estamos?-

-estamos en un hospital, sufriste una caída, recuerdas?-

kurama no le respondió, solo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, ahora vuelvo-

kurama se quedó solo. Con ambas manos apretaba su cabeza, le dolía mucho. Pudo sentir las vendas y un dolor más fuerte a un lado.

_-aquí debí haberme golpeado-_ pensó tratando de calmarse y ordenar sus ideas _-no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, solo algunas cosas. Recuerdo que estaba con Killian, y luego llegó Hiei...-_una punzada en su herida lo hizo recostarse otra vez con un quejido de dolor. -_por qué no puedo ver nada??-_

_-----------------------------------------_

Hiei ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, había estado ahí mucho tiempo y el ningen no había vuelto.

-_tendré que buscarlo yo mismo- pensó_

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos buscando con la mirada a Killian.

-_acaso se habrá ido?- _pensó Hiei contento con la idea de no tener que verlo y ser el único que estuviera con Kurama. Pero esa idea se esfumó cuando pudo ver a Killian saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

-oye tú- lo llamó, pero Killian lo ignoró otra vez y pasó a su lado sin mirarlo. Hiei se molestó y lo agarró por el brazo

-acaso estás sordo?! Te estoy hablando-

-suéltame, no tengo tiempo ahora-

-como que no tienes tiempo, dónde has estado?-le preguntó sospechando que había estado con Kurama

-no te importa- Killian pudo ver al doctor y lo llamó -doctor! Por favor venga!-

el doctor se acercó hasta ellos. -qué pasa?-

-Shuuichi ha despertado!- cuando escuchó esto Hiei lo soltó. Le enfureció la idea de saber que no había sido él el que había estado con Kurama cuando despertó.

-de verdad? Entonces vamos a verlo- dijo el doctor

-sí, solo que hay un problema- Killian bajó la cabeza -él...me ha dicho que no puede ver-

-cómo que no puede ver?- preguntó Hiei

-entiendo, lo revisaré- dijo el doctor y se dirigió a la habitación de Kurama. Killian no dudó en seguirlo. Hiei no sabía si ir tras ellos, se quedó ahí parado un momento asimilando las palabras que había escuchado, lo habían sorprendido. Por fin se decidió a ir con Kurama también, tenía que verlo. Cuando entró en la habitación pudo ver al doctor junto a Kurama con una luz alumbrando sus ojos. Killian estaba parado observando.

-tendré que hacer algunos estudios antes de dar un diagnóstico-

-pero...podrá ver otra vez- preguntó Killian preocupado

-aún no puedo asegurarlo, tal vez solo sea pasajero. Mañana te haré los exámenes adecuados, está bien?-

Kurama asintió despacio y se tocó la cabeza, una vez más ese dolor lo molestaba.

-te duele? Mandaré una enfermera para que te dé una medicina contra el dolor, mientras trata de descansar-

hiei vio al doctor salir, el se había quedado junto a la puerta todo el tiempo. Quería acercarse a Kurama, hablar con él, decirle que todo iría bien y que no se preocupara. Iba a acercarse cuando escuchó la voz de Kurama, eso lo hizo detenerse.

-Killian, estás aquí?-

-aquí estoy, pero si quieres descansar puedo irme-

-no, quédate-

la expresión de Hiei por las palabras de Kurama era de tristeza mezclada con enojo, solo dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Killian sonrió un poco al ver al youkai salir enojado, y dijo -espera, voy a cerrar la puerta para que nadie te moleste- cerró la puerta y volvió junto a Kurama. Observó que seguía tocándose la cabeza con un leve gesto de dolor.

-con la medicina que te pondrán pronto se te pasará el dolor- le dijo. Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento. Entró una enfermera y le puso una inyección a Kurama en el brazo.

-esto te hará dormir un poco, trata de descansar- le dijo la enfermera amablemente y salió. Otra vez se quedaron callados. Por primera vez Killian no sabía que decirle a Kurama.

Después de un momento Killian rompió el silencio que se había formado -no te preocupes por las clases, yo me encargaré de que no te atrases. Si quieres puedo venir todos los días que tengas que estar aquí con los apuntes de todas las materias y puedo explicártelos, te prometo que esta vez pondré atención a todas las clases y seré yo el que te explique para que...-

-Kuronue- lo interrumpió Kurama

-si? lo siento, no debo hablar tanto, ya se que tienes que descansar, voy a dejar de...- el ojiazul paró de hablar, con tono nervioso y a la vez con un poco de miedo preguntó -¿cómo me llamaste?-

-eres tu cierto?-

_-genial - _pensó el ojiazul sarcásticamente -_ahora ya me ha descubierto, qué le voy a decir? Kuronue, pero sí que eres tonto, esto te pasa por hablar tanto-_

-pues...-le respondió dudoso

-si eres tú por favor debes decírmelo- Kurama se sentó sobre la cama y estiró su mano hacia donde había escuchado la voz de su amigo.

Killian se acercó lentamente, tomó la mano de Kurama y se sentó junto a él.

-sí, ya no tiene caso que te lo siga ocultando, de todas formas te ibas a enterar algún día-

-por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Todo este tiempo has estado conmigo y no me lo has dicho- le reclamó el zorro

-espera, no te enojes, recuerda que debes descansar-

-pero...de verdad eres tú? Tengo que estar seguro, no me quiero volver a equivocar- dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro que apenas se pudo escuchar.

-a qué te refieres con volverte a equivocar?- Killian pudo ver que Kurama estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido -Bueno, no hables ahora, tenemos mucho tiempo, lo principal en este momento es que te recuperes- empujó suavemente al pelirrojo para que se recostara, Kurama iba a protestar pero el sueño lo venció.

-no te vayas- le alcanzó a decir y se quedó dormido.

Killian se le quedó viendo tiernamente y una vez más acarició su mejilla.

-descansa, yo siempre estaré cerca de ti- y se sentó en la silla otra vez para velar su sueño.

Continuará...

N/A Hola!! Les ha gustado este capítulo? Espero que sí. Gracias a los que se molestaron en leerlo y a sus reviews.

Ahora tengo un poco de prisa y solo me da tiempo de subir el capítulo rapidísimo, pero gracias por seguir leyendo. Bueno, para todos los que tenían dudas, ahora ya saben que Killian es el guapísimo y precioso Kuronue! (lo siento, es que me gusta mucho).

Ok, cualquier pregunta ya saben.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	7. Nunca más

Capítulo 7: Nunca más

En toda la cafetería se escucharon los gritos de Yusuke

-DICES QUE NO VA A RECUPERAR LA VISTA JAMÁS-

-Te quieres callar y escucharme- le había respondido Genkai con una mirada severa que hizo que el chico con ojos color chocolate se volviera a sentar.

Por la mañana le habían realizado los estudios pertinentes a Kurama para saber si podría recuperar la vista. Genkai le había dicho al doctor que ella se iba a hacer cargo de todo lo que fuera necesario para Kurama mientras localizaban a su mamá. Cuando terminaron con los estudios tuvieron que esperar un momento para saber el resultado. Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan, quien había llegado después, estaban en el cuarto con Kurama cuando una enfermera llamó a Genkai y le dijo que el doctor necesitaba hablar con ella a solas. La maestra salió y todos se quedaron extrañados.

-y ahora qué- había dicho Kuwabara

-tal vez ya tengan los resultados-

-tú crees Botan- le preguntó Kurama algo preocupado

-no te preocupes Kurama, seguramente todo salió bien- le contestó con una sonrisa

-a todo esto Kurama, no nos has dicho cómo fue que pasó tu accidente- dijo Yusuke

-es cierto Kurama- agregó Kuwabara -tú tienes muy buenos reflejos como para andar teniendo ese tipo de accidentes con las escaleras. Cómo fue-

-eh...pues en realidad no me acuerdo...ya saben, por el golpe- mintió Kurama, no quería hablar sobre el problema con Hiei, sabía que sus amigos harían un escándalo.

-por cierto, alguien sabe dónde está Hiei- preguntó el pelirrojo cambiando de tema

Yusuke puso cara de estar recordando -pues verás, ayer que fuimos a buscar a Genkai lo dejamos justo aquí en el hospital, dijo que no quería ir. Supusimos que estaría contigo pero después nos dimos cuenta de que se había ido-

Kurama se puso un poco triste al oír eso.

-sí, estaba un poco extraño. Cuando llegamos estaba con tu amigo- le dijo Kuwabara

-con quién, con Killian-

-sí, en relidad ellos estaban pe...- no pudo continuar porque Kuwabara le dio un pisotón

-por cierto- dijo Yusuke rápidamente - dónde está tu amigo-

-pues le pedí que se fuera a su casa a descansar un poco, se quedó aquí todo la noche así que debía estar muy cansa...-

-cómo que se quedó aquí toda la noche! Se quedó cuidándote- dijo, más bien, casi gritó Yusuke poniendo una sonrisa un tanto pervertida

-tu lo has dicho Yusuke, se quedó cuidándome-

-Pero que pervertido eres Yusuke, qué no ves que esto es un hospital- lo reprendió Botan

-es cierto Urameshi, eres un pervertido-

-oh bueno, vamos, no me digan que no es raro, podría esperarse de una chica, pero de un chico es extraño-

-y eso por qué? Que no has dicho que es amigo de Kurama? Acaso tú no te quedarías a cuidarlo-

-no creo, Urameshi no sirve para estar despierto por la noche, al contrario, sus ronquidos no dejan dormir a nadie-

-pero qué te pasa Kuwabara, cómo te atreves a decir esa mentira- Yusuke le dijo enojado y enseñando su puño en señal de que lo iba a golpear.

-Yusuke! Pero que no tienes un poco de respeto alguna vez, por qué siempre tienes que gritar- Genkai había entrado a la habitación. Yusuke se calmó dándole una mirada furiosa a Kuwabara

-ahora salgan todos porque necesito hablar con Kurama-

-y por qué no podemos quedarnos? Yo no quiero irme-

-Yusuke, no es broma. Más tarde hablaré con ustedes, ahora salgan-

Ninguno de los presentes puso más objeción, se habían dado cuenta de que a la maestra le pasaba algo raro así que decidieron salir.

Cuando todos salieron Genkai se acercó a Kurama y se sentó junto a él.

-maestra Genkai, qué pasa? Te ha dicho algo el doctor-

-antes que nada me ha dicho que si quieres hoy mismo puedes abandonar el hospital-

-ah si? pues que bien- dijo Kurama un poco animado -pero sobre...-

-Kurama, lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio y quiero que lo tomes con calma-

-está bien- le respondió el pelirrojo nervioso

Después de muchas objeciones Killian por fin había decidido hacerle caso a Kurama e ir a su casa a descansar un poco y a cambiarse de ropa, no sin antes decirle que volvería rápidamente.

Ahora estaba llegando al hospital caminando lentamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

_-Kurama me va a pedir una explicación, tendré que decirle la verdad...aunque en realidad no estoy muy seguro de como vaya a reaccionar-_

Iba pasando por la cafetería para llegar a la habitación de Kurama cuando escuchó claramente el grito de Yusuke, se acercó un poco para escuchar mejor.

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos después de las palabras de la maestra Genkai.

-pe..pero maestra Genkai eso no puede ser...Kurama no puede quedarse ciego- decía Botan a punto de llorar.

-pues eso es lo que me han dicho, al parecer...el golpe que se dio fue muy fuerte y dañó la vista de Kurama...permanentemente- (N/A: disculpen no sé de medicina así que no tengo idea si esto puede pasar)

-pero de verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no sé, una operación tal vez- preguntó Kuwabara

Genkai negó con la cabeza -es definitivo. Ahora Kurama necesita el apoyo de todos sus amigos- continuó y miró de reojo a Killian, ella era la única que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y lo miraba curiosamente, como analizándolo.

Killian se dio cuenta de la mirada que era dirigida hacia él y se dio la vuelta para ir rápidamente a buscar a Kurama.

Cuando llegó lo encontró de pie y terminando de vestirse.

-Kurama, ya he regresado-

Killian pudo notar la expresión triste en la cara de Kurama que en segundos fue sustituida por una sonrisa.

-me alegro. Pero te dije que te quedaras a descansar-

-y yo te dije que volvería pronto- le dijo acercándose -qué haces-

-me han dado de alta, me voy a casa-

-...-

-qué pasa, no te da gusto-

-claro que sí. Es solo que...me gustaría estar contigo...es decir, acompañarte. Puedo-

-claro, entonces vámonos, solo que yo no...- la voz de Kurama sonó triste

antes de que pudiera terminar, Killian lo tomó del brazo

-Kitsune, no es necesario, mientras tú quieras yo siempre estaré a tu lado guiándote-

kurama sonrió y con esa sonrisa le agradeció a su amigo sus palabras, el mensaje fue captado.

Salieron de la habitación.

-tus amigos están en la cafetería-

-de verdad? Entonces vamos para allàdebo decirles que ya estoy listo-

Cuando vieron a Kurama llegar se levantaron y se reunieron con él, habían acordado no demostrar tristeza sobre su situación, así que le hablaron lo más normal posible.

-amigo mío, que bien que te han dejado salir finalmente. Tu no te preocupes por nada, todos vamos a ayudarte-

-gracias Yusuke, a todos, pero no es necesario, aún no puedo controlar mi youki tan bien como quisiera pero en cuanto esté mejor podré usarlo y con un poco de práctica no necesitaré mis ojos, lamento no poder ayudarlos con la misión –

Yusuke se acercó a él -Kurama, está bien que hablemos de eso ahora-

Kurama entendió esa preocupación se debía a la presencia de Killian.

-sí, no te preocupes, después te explico-

-bueno, entonces por la misión no te preocupes, nosotros podremos con los demonios, además no han dado señales de vida, seguramente no encontraron nada interesante y se regresaron al Makai-

Killian parecía estar escuchando las palabras de Yusuke atentamente sin notar que una vez más se había ganado una mirada analizadora Genkai.

-oye, tal vez le puedas decir a Yomi que te enseñe cómo le hizo él para ser tan fuerte sin necesitar de la vista - le dijo Kuwabara

Al escuchar el nombre de Yomi Killian frunció un poco el ceño.

-tal vez- contestó el zorro

-bueno, lo mejor es que ahora vayas a tu casa a descansar Kurama-

-sí, la maestra Genkai tiene razón- dijo Botan

-te acompañaremos-

todos fueron con Kurama a su casa pero se despidieron de él pronto para dejarlo descansar no sin antes hacerle prometer que cualquier cosa que necesitara los llamaría de inmediato. Todos se fueron menos Killian.

-Kurama qué es lo que pasa con tu youki-

-no es nada, no tiene importancia, solo que cuando trato de elevarlo me comienza un dolor en la cabeza por eso no podré usarlo por un tiempo pero es pasajero-

los dos entraron a la casa.

-Bueno, creo que aquí no tendré problemas, conozco bien cada rincón de esta casa-

-Kurama, quisiera quedarme contigo si no te molesta, no quiero que estés solo, será hasta que tu mamá vuelva-

-Bueno...es que...- Kurama no sabía que decir, estaba confundido, no había visto a Hiei y eso le preocupaba. Tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que pasó, el demonio de fuego creía que lo había engañado y eso no era verdad. Pero ahora estaba Killian, que le había confesado ser ese youkai alado al que tanto había amado cuando vivía en el Makai como Youko y una parte de su ser no quería estar lejos de él, además parecía que aún lo quería y no deseaba herir sus sentimientos. Pero eso no era todo, todavía faltaba la causa por la que Kuronue se había presentado frente a él como un ningen si se suponía que estaba muerto. Realmente todo eso lo confundía. Lo peor era que ahora sabía que nunca más recuperaría la vista, si antes Hiei lo rechazaba por ser ningen y solo lo respetaba por ser un buen guerrero, ahora que estaba ciego y no podía luchar estaba seguro que Hiei lo despreciaría.

La voz de Killian lo sacó de esos pensamientos.

-es por él, por Hiei? Si es por eso no te preocupes, no voy a estar entre ustedes, yo solo quiero asegurarme que vas a estar bien en lo que te acostumbras- le dijo Killian tristemente

el zorro notó el tono de tristeza con que había hablado -está bien, me gustaría mucho que te quedaras-

-gracias- Killian lo abrazó pero lo soltó rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Kurama para reaccionar

-tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo en un momento-

-sí pero antes de eso, recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente-

Killian suspiró y los dos se dirigieron a la sala.

-antes...quisiera estar seguro que eres tú...me entiendes, no quiero que lo tomes mal pero debo estar seguro, ya antes me he equivocado- le dijo Kurama nervioso.

-antes, cómo? No entiendo-

Kurama le contó lo que había pasado cuando pelearon contra Yakumo, la manera en como uno de los demonios a su servicio había logrado engañarlo haciéndose pasar por él.

-me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando por muchas cosas, pero la principal fue porque arrojó el colgante que siempre llevas contigo, algo que el verdadero Kuronue jamás habría hecho-

Killian tomó la mano de Kurama y lo hizo tocar el colgante que aún llevaba en el cuello.

-tócalo. Aunque aún no puedas usar bien tu youki podrás sentir esto-

Kurama sostuvo el colgante y en cuanto lo tocó sintió una energía muy poderosa que reconoció al instante. Lo que estaba tocando era su propia energía, la misma que sentía cuando se convertía en Youko, solo que esta era cálida y llena de paz.

-ahora lo sabes, nadie más podría tener esto más que el verdadero Kuronue, yo Kurama, tu Kuronue- le dijo Killian un poco sonrojado, pero se sonrojó aún más cuando sintió como repentinamente Kurama se había acercado a él y lo abrazaba emocionado.

-eres tú, en verdad eres tú Kuronue! Tienes razón, eso yo te lo di, nadie más podría tenerlo, siempre lo has tenido contigo-luego dejó de abrazarlo y le dijo un poco triste -aunque aquella vez, el día de tu muerte no pudiste alcanzarlo, yo lo busqué y lo volví a colgar en tu cuello antes de despedirme de ti para siempre-

-sí kitsune, y te lo agradezco, tu sabes que significa mucho para mí-

-lo sé, tanto como para morir- le dijo el pelirrojo en un tono de reclamo

-lo siento Kurama, pero en ese momento solo pensé en recuperarlo, no medí las consecuencias-

-nunca mides las consecuencias Kuronue...pero aún así me alegra que estés vivo-

sí, aunque me gustaría saber por qué? No es que no me guste estar vivo, solo que no se por qué razón volví a la vida, desperté en el Makai un día bastante confundido-

Kurama no dijo nada, había recordado algo repentinamente.

-qué pasa-

-creo que yo soy el responsable de eso-

-tú kitsune, cómo puede ser que tu seas responsable de que yo esté vivo-

Continuará...

N/A:

Les gusto este capítulo? Espero que sí, aunque me quedó un poco cursi pero no pude evitarlo; tardé un poco más en hacerlo que los otros, creo que se me fue la inspiración por un momento.

**La loka Kelly**: que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo por que la verdad me costó un poco de trabajo, no sabía le diría exactamente Killian a Kurama que él era Kuronue, pero creo que me salió bien. Gracias por tu review.

**Usagi**: gracias! Me has subido los ánimos, ahora se que la trama no es taaan aburrida. Sip, Kurama se quedó ciego T-T (hasta yo sufro) pero me dijeron que lo de perder la memoria ya estaba muy usado así que decidí cambiar un poco. Y respecto a Hiei, lo siento, voy a tener que hacerlo sufrir un poquito más, espero que no me odies. Gracias por tu review.

**Lythos**: prefieres a Hiei? Bueno, la verdad aún no se con quién se vaya a quedar, tengo una buena idea sobre eso pero lo sabrás más adelante. Gracias por tu review.

**Kari Ishikawa**: a mi también me encanta Killian jeje (bueno Kuronue). Agradezco que me des ánimos para seguir pero yo te agradezco más que sigas leyendo. Gracias por tu review.

**Valsed**: Sí, sí! Kuronue es lindo, muy lindo!. - Hiei tendrá que cambiar ese carácter si de verdad quiere a Kurama. No, no que no lo cambie! Olvida lo que dije, así me gusta a mí. (perdón estoy un poquito loca en este momento). Gracias por tu review.

**Annamix**: gracias por considerar bueno mi fic ToT es demasiado. Debo confesar que a mí también me gustan los fics dramáticos, son mis favoritos, por eso decidí hacer uno así mas o menos. Jaja, he leído algunos fics y debo decirte que varias veces me ha tocado decirle así a Hiei, es que a veces tiene un carácter que no se puede con él, pero es lo que pasa cuando se pone celoso, pero esas etapas de Hiei me encantan. Gracias por tu review.

**Atemu no Kitsune**: Siiiii, coincido contigo en todo lo que dices del maravilloso Kuronue! En lo personal me encanta, por eso decidí que la primera vez que hiciera un fic él tendría que aparecer. A mí también me gustan las dos parejas por eso aún no decido si Kurama se queda con Kuronue o con Hiei. Kuronue es de lo mejor y si no fuera por un fic increíble que leí hace tiempo en donde me enamoré de él te aseguro que ya estaría decidido que Kurama se quedaba con Hiei. Gracias por tu review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Esmeraldas que no volverán a brillar

Capítulo 8: Esmeraldas que no volverán a brillar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sombra se deslizaba sigilosamente entre los diferentes pasadizos de la inmensa fortaleza. Ni siquiera el roce de sus ropas blancas y el movimiento de su hermoso y brillante cabello plateado podía distinguirse entre aquella intensa oscuridad. Finalmente llegó a su destino, una puerta de madera con extraños grabados tallados en ella se erigía frente a él. Observó los grabados con atención, si no fuera porque la oscuridad siempre había sido su aliada se le complicaría encontrar lo que buscaba. Por fin dio con un grabado extraño, tenía la forma de la cabeza de un demonio con cuernos con la boca abierta. La sombra metió la mano y jaló de una palanca tres veces hasta que la puerta cedió.

Era extraño, no había tenido problemas para entrar, estaba seguro que los problemas vendrían al querer salir, pero siempre, en todos sus robos había tenido que descifrar códigos, sellos de seguridad, matar algunos guardias, por decir algunas cosas, antes de llegar a su premio. Pero ahora había llegado hasta ahí sin mover siquiera un solo dedo, estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal; podían ser dos razones: la primera podía ser que fuera una trampa, la segunda podría ser que alguien se le hubiera adelantado. Entró despacio y cautelosamente pensando:

-_no importa cual de las dos razones sea, tengo que conseguirlo_-

Entró a una habitación un tanto oscura, solo por una débil luz al fondo que iluminaba lo que parecía ser una caja de cristal. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante.

-buscabas esto- escuchó una voz detrás de él. Se giró y se encontró frente a un youkai que lo miraba cínicamente. Lo miró de arriba a abajo. Llevaba una túnica roja con bordados dorados en las orillas, su cabello era verde claro y tenía ojos morados, en su mano derecha sostenía un anillo de oro con una piedra azul que brillaba intensamente.

-vaya vaya- dijo sonriendo -entonces era la segunda razón-

-qué tanto dices-

-nada, solo que tendrás que entregarme eso- le dijo la sombra plateada dando un paso señalando el anillo.

-eres un ladrón? No lo pareces, es la primera vez que veo a un youko plateado ladrón- le dijo sonriendo curioso -pero qué te hace pensar que te lo entregaré? yo lo he robado primero-

-tendrás que dármelo si no quieres morir-

-No. Y no puedes atacarme aquí, si lo haces alertarás a los guardias y moriremos los dos- el otro youkai sonrió desafiante. El youko lo miró otra vez, no parecía tener mucha experiencia en combates, sería una presa fácil.

Con un movimiento rápido sacó una rosa de su cabello y al instante lo transformó en látigo. Con otro movimiento que el otro youkai no pudo ver lo atrapó en un instante, se acercó a él sonriendo y le quitó el anillo de la mano.

-no pensé que fuera tan fácil, pero no me mires así, ya sabes lo que dicen: ladrón que roba a ladrón..., pero no te preocupes, no te mataré, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- en ese momento pudo escuchar como el sonido de una alarma alertaba a toda la fortaleza -además me servirás para distraer a los guardias en lo que escapo- jaló su látigo haciendo profundas heridas en las piernas del youkai para que no pudiera ir tras él, quien emitió un grito de dolor.

El youko se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-no, devuélvemelo, lo necesito- le grito el youkai desesperado

-yo lo necesito más que tú- le respondió el youko con mirada sombría

Desde el suelo donde había caído le preguntó-cuál es tu nombre-

-qué? Esperas poder vengarte, no lo creo, dudo mucho que salgas vivo, pero para que no me olvides ni siquiera en la muerte...soy Youko Kurama- el youko desapareció por donde había llegado.

El youkai de cabello verde lo vio irse y cambió su mirada por una que estaba llena de odio y dijo en voz baja mientras escuchaba como los pasos de los guardias se acercaban cada vez más.

-no lo olvidaré...Youko Kurama-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-un anillo? Quieres decir el anillo que pensábamos robar tú y yo, finalmente lo conseguiste- preguntó el ojiazul emocionado

-hai, pude robarlo...recuerdas cuál era su función-

-claro, no te cansaste de decírmelo, el que se pusiera ese anillo podría pedir el deseo que quisiera, solo uno, porque después se desvanecería. Pero, esto que tiene que ver con que yo haya vuelto a la vida- al ver que el pelirrojo no decía nada abrió los ojos sorprendido -no me digas que usaste el anillo para...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Youko corría rápidamente hasta detenerse frente a un frondoso árbol. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás y sonrió.

-_bien, no me han seguido, después de todo el youkai sirvió de algo, hizo todo el trabajo por mí-_ pensó sonriendo maliciosamente, después fijo su vista en el anillo que llevaba en la mano. Después de tanto buscar lo tenía por fin en sus manos.

-_mi ángel negro, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez- _pensó colocándose el anillo en el dedo. De pronto escuchó un movimiento entre los arbustos y sintió una presencia. Se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo seguía. Identificó esa presencia al instante, era ese cazador que desde hacía tiempo no lo dejaba de perseguir. Llevó hasta el mínimo su youki y comenzó su huida, no tenía tiempo en ese momento para encararlo, tenía otra cosa que le urgía más. Pero esta vez era diferente, por más que se apresuraba sentía que el cazador lo seguía de cerca. De pronto se detuvo.

_-parece que se dio por vencido. Es el momento-_

De pronto sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho y pudo ver como su ropa, antes blanca, ahora se teñía lentamente de rojo. Cayó en sus rodillas sintiendo como el dolor invadía todo su ser.

-aún no, no puedo morir. No quiero encontrarte en la muerte todavía, quiero que volvamos a vivir juntos aquí en el Makai, tenemos tantas cosas que hacer, tanto que habíamos planeado...Kuronue- cayó al suelo en su propio charco de sangre, entrecerró los ojos y pudo observar como el anillo que llevaba en el dedo comenzaba a brillar una vez más.

-no moriré- dijo débilmente y cerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-supongo que el anillo cumplió mi verdadero deseo aunque yo no lo dijera exactamente como tal- habló el pelirrojo.

-así que esa es la razón- dijo Killian en voz baja - pero hay algo que no entiendo, por qué estabas solo? Por qué nadie te ayudó? Dónde estaban los de la banda? Dónde estaba...Yomi-

-no quise que intervinieran los demás, el anillo sería solo nuestro recuerdas? Y respecto a Yomi...ocurrió algo después de tu muerte, el se convirtió en el segundo al mando y su actitud cambió, incluso algunas veces pasó por alto mis ordenes haciendo que muchos de los nuestros perdieran la vida, así que tuve que...tomar medidas-

-entiendo-

-el ya me ha perdonado, incluso hemos vuelto a ser amigos-

-han vuelto a ser amigos? Claro, como podían dejar de serlo- le respondió Killian decepcionado. Kurama notó esto y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-no esa clase de amigos, ya no soy el mismo, no lo olvides-

-es cierto, has cambiado mucho-

-es tu turno-

-qué-

-dime que pasó después de que despertaste? Por qué estas en el ningenkai viviendo como un humano, cómo lo conseguiste-

Killian pusó cara de estar recordando -cuando desperté me sentí muy extraño y confundido. En cuanto pude lo primero que hice fue buscarte. Me dirigí a donde recordaba que se había establecido la banda pero cuando llegué no había nadie, todo estaba abandonado. Caminé por mucho tiempo preguntando a todo el que veía por tí pero ninguno supo responderme, hasta que me encontré con un youkai viejo que me dijo que habías muerto. Cuando escuché tal cosa no pude creerlo, pensé que era una broma, solo podía ser eso, nadie podía matar al gran Youko Kurama.

Seguí buscando pero a partir de ese youkai todos me dijeron lo mismo, que habías muerto- Killian se detuvo un momento y suspiró -por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me sentí completamente solo y sin saber que hacer. Sabes? Hasta tenía ganas de encontrarme al fastidioso de Yomi para que él me dijera lo que había pasado.- Kurama sonrió -Después de mucho tiempo perdí las esperanzas y pensé en dejarme morir para reunirme contigo en la muerte.

Cuando ya había tomado esa decisión escuché que dos demonios hablaban de ti, me acerqué a ellos y los obligue a hablar, me dijeron que estabas vivo y que habías participado en dos torneos, uno de ellos había sido en el Makai, pero que ahora tenías otra apariencia y que vivías en el mundo humano. Les pregunté que si sabían como habías conseguido eso pero no lo sabían, al contrario me dijeron que si no los mataba me dirían de alguien que podría ayudarme.

-qué? Se referían a un youkai-

-hai. Me dijeron su nombre pero que sería muy difícil encontrarlo ya que la mayoría de las veces cambiaba de apariencia. Lo busqué preguntando a todo el que me encontraba hasta que di con él. Me costó trabajo convencerlo de que me ayudara pero parece que cuando supo que quería buscarte cambió de idea. Me dijo que podía transferir mi alma a un cuerpo ningen y hacerme vivir como tal cerca de ti, así que eso fue lo que hice-

-no creí que existiera un youkai con tal poder- dijo Kurama extrañado -pero...qué le diste a cambio? Nadie haría algo así sin pedir nada-

-en realidad me pareció un poco extraño porque solo me dijo que se quedaría con mi cuerpo y con las habilidades que como youkai tuviera, en ese momento solo pensaba en encontrarte así que acepté y entonces...aquí estoy-

-sí, y supongo que no era esto lo que esperabas encontrar. Perdóname Kuro, en realidad quise olvidarme de mi vida como Youko cuando decidí quedarme a vivir aquí y eso me hizo olvidar lo que había pasado con el anillo, no creí que en realidad hubiera funcionado-

-quisiste olvidar tu vida de Youko y eso implicaba olvidarme a mí cierto- dijo Killian con voz dolida, pero al instante cambió y dijo queriendo parecer indiferente -lo que lamento es que ahora el deseo que pediste no valió la pena-

-pero no digas eso-

-es la verdad, al dejar de ser Youko yo ya no formo parte de tu vida, ahora hay alguien más. Pero no te estoy reclamando, me alegro...por ti. Ahora se que después de todo no estuviste solo. A mí solo me queda resignarme y esperar que seas feliz con...Hiei.-

-pero...es mi responsabilidad que estés aquí, a dónde irás- le dijo el zorro con tono preocupado

-pues yo solo vine al ningenkai por ti, pero ahora...tal vez sea mejor regresar al makai- dijo tristemente

-no, pero estás loco! Eres un ningen ahora, no sobrevivirías ni un día. No puedes irte-

-pero tampoco puedo quedarme, a tu youkai no le gustará mucho verme a tu lado-

-pero puedes seguir viviendo como ningen, como hasta ahora-

-no tiene caso Kurama, la vida de ningen no es para mí, he aguantado porque creí que valía la pena, quería saber que es lo que había pasado, la razón por la que estabas aquí. Cuando conocí a tu madre y vi como la mirabas lo comprendí, pero decidí seguir porque creí que aún tendría una oportunidad...oportunidad que perdí cuando supe de Hiei- tan solo decir el nombre le dolía.

-lo siento-

-ya no importa kitsune-

-entonces te irás, no puedo dejar que te vayas así, además me prometiste quedarte hasta que mi madre volviera- instintivamente Kurama encontró la mano de su amigo y la tomó con ambas manos -ahora soy yo el que te pide que te quedes, al menos mientras piensas lo que vas a hacer-

-de verdad quieres que me quede-

-sí, además me dijiste que me explicarías lo que enseñaban en la escuela. Se que nunca podré volver pero al menos necesito tener una idea de lo que enseñen en lo que encuentro la manera de seguir estudiando-

-qué? Pretendes que siga yendo a la escuela? Será muy aburrido sin ti, pero...está bien, te lo prometí y lo haré-

Ambos sonrieron, Kurama porque había conseguido que su amigo se quedara, y Killian porque pasaría un poco más de tiempo con su zorro.

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir. Killian durmió en una habitación de la casa que nadie usaba. Antes de dormir Kurama se quedó pensando un poco.

-_no puedo dejar que se vaya después de que lo traje de vuelta y me olvidé de él por completo; además, sé que no quiero que se vaya, tan solo de pensarlo siento un vacío que no puedo explicar. Será culpa lo que siento o ...quizá después de tanto tiempo, ahora que lo vuelvo a ver me doy cuenta de que Youko aún no lo ha olvidado? No, eso no puede ser-_ de pronto recordó los ojos furiosos y decepcionados de cierto youkai de fuego _Hiei, por qué no vienes? Tanto te has molestado que no piensas volver. Yo te necesito tanto, ahora más que nunca, no puedes abandonarme-_ Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, finas lágrimas comenzaron a salir y a dejar marca sobre su rostro. -_Pero qué estoy pensando, tal vez es mejor que no vuelva, solo se quedaría conmigo por lastima y yo no quiero eso, no puedo ser una carga para él- _De pronto recordó las ultimas palabras que había escuchado salir del medio koorime: "Kitsune traidor". Más lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse -_de todas maneras Hiei nunca me ha querido de verdad- _con este pensamiento se quedó dormido.

-

Por fin Hiei había decidido buscar a Kurama, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que decirle, había pensado mucho en su relación con Kurama, sabía que muchas veces había dicho cosas que no sentía y que con eso había lastimado a Kurama. En realidad no sabía como expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y cuando iba a hacerlo solo habían salido palabras crueles de su boca. Pero ahora lo último que había sabido de él era que no podía ver, y eso era por su culpa, no sabía como le iba a pedir perdón. Brincaba de rama en rama con dirección a la casa del pelirrojo.

-_espero que no este enojado conmigo, pero cómo no va a estarlo, seguramente piensa que es mi culpa. Pero no lo es, si hubiera corrido al ningen ese cuando yo se lo dije nada malo habría pasado. Maldito ningen, no se le despegó a Kurama ni un momento, y encima el zorro idiota le pidió que se quedara con él-_ se detuvo frente al árbol que daba a la ventana de Kurama y lo vio, estaba de agachado y parecía buscar algo bajo la cama. Hiei lo vio un momento, después se dio la vuelta -_mejor no, tal vez sea mejor mañana- _pero se arrepintió al instante -maldición- dijo y saltó para entrar en la habitación de Kurama.

Kurama escuchó un ruido y levantó la cabeza.

-Hiei-

-que haces ahí tirado-

-solo estoy buscando algo que se me cayó...eh Hiei...no olvídalo- dijo levantándose

-qué pasa? Aún no puedes...-

-ver- Kurama sonrió amargamente -no, eso es algo que nunca podré volver a hacer-

-cómo dices?...pe...pero que quieres decir con eso- preguntó Hiei no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba

-solo eso Hiei, que no voy a recuperar la vista nunca-

Hiei sintió que le caía como un balde de agua fría y se quedó sin saber que decir por un momento. Observó la expresión triste de Kurama y como ahora mantenía esos hermosos ojos verdes cerrados. Eso quería decir que nunca más volvería a ver las hermosas esmeraldas llenas de brillo que siempre lo habían llenado de paz cuando se dirigían hacia él.

-no puede ser, y todo por mi culpa- pensó sin saber que lo había dicho en voz alta

Kurama se acercó lentamente a él.

-no digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa, solo fue un accidente-

Pero Hiei parecía no escuchar hasta que sintió la mano de Kurama acariciando su mejilla.

-Hiei tenemos que hablar-

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, al parecer, como siempre sería el pelirrojo quien empezara a hablar.

-Hiei, tengo que explicarte lo que pasó ese día-

-...-

-Hiei, me estas escuchando-

-h...hai, ya te dije que no hace falta-

-tal vez no haga falta, pero yo quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado-

-y que es lo que sientes por mí zorro-

-te lo dije muchas veces, yo te quiero, pero necesito saber si tu aún quieres estar conmigo, quiero decir, ahora que estoy ciego no podré ir a las misiones ni podré luchar, yo no sé si tu...-

Hiei lo interrumpió con un abrazo y un suave beso en los labios. Kurama se sorprendió, el demonio de fuego jamás había hecho algo así.

-Kurama, estás así por mí culpa, yo no voy a dejarte-

-entonces...te quedarás conmigo por lástima? Yo no quiero eso-

-claro que no kitsune idiota, lo haré porque yo...no me hagas decirlo-

-entonces era mentira que no me querías- le preguntó Kurama sonriendo, en el fondo conocía los sentimientos de Hiei aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario y él se negara a aceptarlo, claro que a veces Hiei podía ser muy duro con las palabras, tanto que muchas veces en verdad lastimó los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

-ya cállate y explícame por qué demonios te abrazaba el ningen? Y por qué le pediste que se quedara contigo en el hospital-

-pues porque...en el hospital? Estabas ahí? Por qué no entraste-

-porque tú estabas muy ocupado pidiéndole al ningen que se quedara- dijo un demonio de fuego comenzando a enfadarse

-antes te dije que yo tenía que preguntarle algo, por eso no debía irse-

-y lo hiciste-

-lo hice-

-bien, entonces ya no tendremos que verlo por aquí- Hiei tomó entre sus manos las de Kurama

-Hiei, en realidad, lo que dijiste antes...-

-qué pasa-

-creo que tendrás que ver a Killian por un tiempo más-

-y eso por qué- preguntó Hiei otra vez enfadado

-porque...verás, es un poco complicado-

-habla zorro-

-pues recién he descubierto que el es...eh...un amigo del pasado-

-un amigo? Amigo de Youko- Hiei sabía que eso no era bueno.

-hai-

-quien demonios es kitsune-

-recuerdas que te hablé alguna vez de Kuronue-

-como olvidarlo, pude hacerme una idea de él aquella vez cuando peleamos con Yakumo. Pero no me digas que él es... pero cómo? Si yo no he podido sentir algún tipo de youki en él, además, no dijiste que estaba muerto? Acaso me engañaste-

-no, no. Yo también creía que estaba muerto pero...no es así. Pero tengo que decirte que por algunos días él se va a...-

Repentinamente escucharon una voz conocida para ambos.

-Kurama! Ya he vuelto, si tienes hambre la comida estará lista en un minuto, estaré abajo-

Hiei se levantó y soltó las manos de Kurama al instante, ahora si estaba furioso.

-qué demonios fue eso zorro! Ahora resulta que el tipo ese hasta la comida te hace-

-Hiei, no te enojes, solo se quedará por unos días-

Hiei estaba a punto de irse pero recordó que la última vez por uno de sus ataques había lastimado a Kurama y se había prometido a sí mismo que esta vez escucharía lo que el zorro tuviera que decirle, así que trató de tranquilizarse.

-está bien kitsune. Ahora si no es mucha molestia me puedes explicar por qué demonios está ese ningen aquí- habló controlando un poco los sentimientos que aparecían en ese momento

Kurama le relató la platica que había tenido con Killian el día anterior; Hiei permanecía con una mirada fría mientras escuchaba hablar a Kurama.

-y por eso no puedo dejar que se vaya...entiendes que...es mí responsabilidad-

-no, tú ya no eres Youko, además tuviste la grandiosa idea de no volver a serlo nunca más, y ahora me dices que es tú responsabilidad, no entiendo-

-Hiei, de verdad me gustaría que trataras de comprender que...-

-qué? Que tienes al gran amor de Youko Kurama viviendo aquí, justamente donde está él esperando que yo crea que no sientes nada puesto que tú eres ese zorro idiota-

Kurama esta vez no dijo nada, no podía decirle a Hiei que eso era cierto, que estaba seguro de que lo quería pero que no podía evitar sentir algo cuando estaba cerca de Killian, y que eso lo tenía realmente confundido.

Hiei comprendió el silencio del pelirrojo y se dio la vuelta para salir por la ventana.

-ahora sí ya entendí- y se fue dejando a Kurama sin poder detenerlo.

Continuará...

N/A:

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que ahora sí me he pasado con el romance, gomen! Cualquier pregunta duda o comentario ya saben.

Ahora sus reviews:

Valsed: Hiei, pues andaba pensando un poco, pero ya lo tenemos de vuelta. Gracias por tu review.

Virgo no shaka: me alegra que te este gustando el fic, de eso se trata, de que guste. Sí, la verdad he sido un poquitín mala con Kurama, pero pues así se me ocurrió el fic, gomen. Gracias por tu review.

Atemu no Kitsune : que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Noooo, eres la segunda persona que me dice mala por dejar ciego a Kurama, lo sientoooo T.T (chibi kitsune-chan llorando). Pero ya ves, tiene al precioso de Kuronue, no soy tan mala después de todo. :) (chibi kitsune-chan feliz de nuevo). Siiii, escribe un fic sobre Kurama y Kuronue, hay muy pocos y eso no es bueno. Qué nadie quiere al adorable youkai alado? Pero bueno, veo que tú y yo sí. Gracias por tu review.

La LoKa KeLLy: que bien, otra fan de Kuronue! No está tan solito después de todo. Gracias por tu review.

Suisho Haruka: bueno Hiei ya hizo acto de aparición y desaparición en el mismo capítulo, pero no te preocupes, ya no se me va a escapar para el próximo capítulo. Yo se que Kurama y Hiei se ven lindos juntos, quien más podría tener tanta paciencia con él y perdonarle todo?... Pues Yo! (mejor me callo) Gracias por tu review.

Hirui no Shadow: a mi me pasa lo mismo a veces cuando quiero dejar un review, no te preocupes. Creo que tu duda ya se resolvió en este capítulo, Kurama es responsable por lo del anillo y todo eso que pasó. Uff, que bueno que tu no me dijiste que soy mala (lo soy lo sé) pero ya veré que hago con los ojos de Kurama. Gracias por tu review.

Lythos: sí, pienso lo mismo que tú, Kuronue se ve bien con Youko. Nooo, si de verdad Kurama se quedara ciego en la serie no se que haría, me fascinan sus ojos, son lo más hermoso que he visto, por suerte este solo es un fic y dejarlo ciego es solo producto de mi mente enferma y loca. Gracias por tu review.

Usagi: sí, ya se que me pase de cursi, y creo que en los demás capítulos va a haber más de eso, sorry, es que creo que febrero me afecta un poco. Y de Hiei, pues sí ya me di cuenta que te gusta (a quién no?) y pues que te diré...no puedo decirte que no va a sufrir otro poquito porque te estaría mintiendo, pero solo será un poquito ok? Gracias por tu review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Hikurashi

Capítulo 9 Hikurashi

Habían pasado tres días desde que Kurama tuviera aquella conversación con Hiei. Al pelirrojo se le notaba triste, sabía que esta vez había actuado mal pero no podía negar sus sentimientos y mucho menos engañar a Hiei o a Killian, pero sabía que de una u otra forma uno de los dos saldría lastimado y él no quería eso.

-no te preocupes mamàtodo está bien, entonces te veré en unos días...hai, te quiero-

Kurama colgó el teléfono mientras Killian lo veía desde la puerta.

-por qué no le has dicho lo que pasa- le preguntó

-porque si le digo suspenderá su viaje enseguida y se que es importante para ella, no quiero arruinarlo-

Kurama se acercó despacio a un sillón y se sentó, Killian lo observó preocupado un momento y se sentó junto a él.

-Kurama...qué pasa? Te he notado deprimido, pensé que estarías más animado porque tus amigos vinieron ayer...o es porque no vino Hiei-

Koenma, Yusuke Kuwabara Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan y Genkai habían ido a visitar a Kurama el día anterior, todo había ido bien hasta que Koenma dijo que por el momento podía tomarse los días de descanso que quisiera porque Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei se encargarían de buscar a los demonios.

Aunque ya lo sabía, Kurama se sintió decepcionado y un poco inútil al no poder acompañarlos, pero lo que más le dolía es que no había tenido noticias del koorime. Pero no podía decirle eso a Killian, sabía que no era correcto que él le hablara de Hiei conociendo lo que él youkai alado sentía.

Killian pudo ver la confusión de Kurama y suspiró...tan bien lo conocía aún.

-Kitsune, no te preocupes, ya te dije que quiero que seas feliz y si eso implica que estés con Hiei pues yo lo acepto...ahora dime, es por él que estas así? Recuerda que antes que nada soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí-

-sí gracias-

-entonces-

-pues es por todo, yo me siento mal por estar así, por no poder ayudar a mis amigos en la misión. Aunque sé que Koenma no lo dijo con claridad, es obvio que por mi condición ya quedé fuera del reikai tantei-

Kurama bajó la cabeza y continuó -al principio esto no me hubiera preocupado, no era tan importante, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que había encontrado un grupo al que pertenecer, donde podía estar tranquilo sin preocuparme que en cualquier momento pudieran traicionarme...-

Killian entendió que Kurama se refería a la banda de ladrones en el makai cuando hablaba de traición -...y donde podría pasar más tiempo con...con Hiei-

El ojiazul sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón pero sabía que no podía fallarle a Kurama y eso no iba a pasar, había prometido escucharlo como amigo y así lo haría.

-Kurama yo creí que le pedirías ayuda al idiota de Yomi- le dijo Killian marcando un tono de desprecio en el nombre del que fue uno de los tres reyes del Makai.

kurama sonrió un poco, después de tanto tiempo su amigo aún no podía ni siquiera mencionar a Yomi, sabía que nunca se habían llevado bien.

-no es necesario, yo encontraré la forma- le respondió seguro

Killian sonrió -lo ves? Tu siempre has logrado lo que te propones, por qué debería ser esta la excepción? Además, sabes que yo siempre voy a ayudarte cuando lo necesites-

-Gracias-

-y respecto a Hiei...ya hablaste con él, le explicaste lo que sucedió? Le dijiste quién soy-

-sí pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba-

-pero le expresaste lo que sientes por él-

-eh...pues sí, pero aunque lo niegue, siente lástima por mí y así no quiero que esté a mi lado-

-cómo? Si te quiere nunca se quedaría a tu lado por eso, o acaso él no siente lo mismo por tí-

-creo que sí-

-entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema, sería algo así como amarlo en la oscuridad, no- Kurama sonrió ante el comentario

-suena extraño-

-lo sé, pero es lo primero que se me ocurrió-

-bueno, pero eso no es todo, el problema es que él es un poco celoso y se enteró de que...-

-qué yo estoy aquí-

el pelirrojo asintió despacio

-entonces el problema soy yo-

Kurama quería explicarle que en realidad en parte era su culpa por no tener aun claro lo que sentía por él y por Hiei.

-no, no es eso-

Killian se levantó.

-Kurama yo te prometí que no te iba a causar problemas con él y estoy haciendo todo lo contrario, en realidad no quisiera hacerlo pero será mejor que me vaya-

-qué? No, ya te dije que no puedes irte, no se trata de eso, Hiei y yo solucionaremos nuestros problemas-

-si, claro- dijo Killian poco convencido y en tono triste

-además yo...te... necesito. Te quedarás-

killian sonrió tiernamente y se volvió a sentar.

-hai-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de comer Killian salió con el pretexto de que necesitaba comprar algo para la escuela.

-_Tengo que encontrar la forma de ayudar a Kurama, no me gusta verlo tan triste-_

Caminaba lentamente por el parque mirando el cielo y las copas de los árboles cuando escuchó un ruido en una rama y el movimiento de las hojas, al instante vio una sombra.

-_ese es... acaso me estará siguiendo-_

-oye, baja de ahí, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora y no te escondas- le gritó

Hiei escuchó y lo miró diciendo en voz baja -estúpido ningen- y dio un salto para quedar frente a él.

-yo no me escondo, y no tengo nada que decirte- le dijo con una mirada fría, se iba a dar la vuelta cuando Killian lo detuvo

-espera! Yo sí quiero decirte algo, sobre Kurama-

Hiei se le quedó viendo, Killian comprendió que esperaba que hablara, suspiró mientras pensaba

-_esto va a ser realmente difícil-_ después miró al demonio de fuego con una mirada igual de fría

-deja de hacer sufrir a Kurama- le soltó de repente

-yo, hacer sufrir a Kurama? No digas estupideces y deja de molestarme para ese tipo de idioteces ningen-

-Kurama también es un ningen!...acaso piensas que lo que siente es una idiotez-

Hiei cambió su expresión a una de desinterés, pero en el fondo sabía que sí le importaba lo que le pasara a Kurama.

-me estás provocando para que te mate? Acaso quieres pelear? Ah! me olvidaba que ahora solo eres un ningen insignificante-

-si quieres pelear pelearé contigo y con cualquiera por Kurama, pero este no es el caso, no es eso lo que busco-

-entonces que demonios es lo que quieres-

-quiero que te decidas de una vez, vas a estar con Kurama o vas a dejarlo? No voy a permitir que lo sigas haciendo sufrir-

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa-

-claro que me importa, porque yo quiero a Kurama y si tú lo vas a despreciar yo...-

-tú qué? Te quedarás con él? Qué te hace pensar que te va a preferir- dijo el koorime con una media sonrisa

-yo puedo hacer que te olvide- le respondió Killian seguro de lo que decía

Hiei se acercó con un movimiento rápido y lo aprisionó contra un árbol acercando la katana al cuello de su oponente, estaba furioso. Killian se sorprendió ante la acción del youkai pero no trató de defenderse, simplemente lo miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro, después de todo, él sabía que ahora que no tenía el amor de Kurama ya no tenía nada que perder.

Hiei se daba cuenta de que la persona que tenía frente a él era la única que podría quitarle el cariño del zorro, habría sido tan sencillo deshacerse de él en ese momento y tener a Kurama sólo para él. Pero un pensamiento lo asaltó de pronto.

-_No puedo hacerlo, ya bastante le he hecho daño a Kurama como para ahora salirle con que maté a la persona que ama- _sin cambiar su expresión fría Hiei observó el colgante que llevaba Killian, con la otra mano lo toco y al instante pudo sentir el youki de Kurama, pero solo fue un instante porque sin pensarlo Killian se lo arrebató rápido de las manos, Hiei sonrió sarcásticamente y lo soltó lentamente mientras le decía

-lo estás haciendo-

-qué-

-Kurama sufre porque quiere, no depende de mí sino de él-

-pero qué quieres decir con eso-

-no te lo ha dicho? Kurama duda de lo que siente por los dos, creí que lo conocías muy bien, pero ya veo que volverte ningen te hizo más idiota-

esta vez el ojiazul se quedó callado tratando de comprender lo que había escuchado.

-_Kurama aún siente algo por mí- _una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro mientras Hiei lo observaba.

-_de entre todos los youkai, tenías que ser tú, contra el que nunca voy a poder competir- _pensaba el koorime mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía.

Ninguno de los dos había notado la figura que se escondía detrás de un árbol que los observaba con sumo interés, atento a cada palabra que salía de sus bocas.

-aún me quiere, aún tengo una oportunidad- decía emocionado Killian con ojos soñadores sin darse cuenta que ahora estaba solo, su mente solo la ocupaba el chico con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiera pensado que existía.

Después de un momento decidió regresar con Kurama y preguntarle lo que sentía por él. No había dado más de diez pasos cuando una voz detrás lo detuvo y lo hizo volverse.

-pero que coincidencia, nos volvemos a ver Kuronue-

frente a él se encontraba un youkai alto de cabello azul cielo y ojos negros vestido completamente de verde que lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

-tú, pero que haces aquí-

-nada, solo vine a pasear un poco. Y que tal te fue con el youko? Kurama se llama no? pudiste encontrarlo? Pero que pregunta, ya debes estar feliz junto a él-

killian no le respondió.

-vamos, no me digas que no lo localizaste, pero si te di todas las facilidades, prácticamente te puse frente a él-

-lo encontré, y sí estoy junto a él-

el youkai lo dirigió una mirada que indicaba que sabía que había algo extraño

-en verdad me alegro, pero si algo anda mal sabes que yo puedo ayudarte, conoces mis poderes y puedo hacer cosas casi imposibles, como cambiar el alma de un youkai al cuerpo de un ningen- le dijo lo último con mirada cómplice

-lo sé-

el youkai lo miró como esperando que el ojiazul dijera otra cosa, pero al ver que permanecía callado se resignó.

-entonces, nos veremos en otra ocasión- se dio la vuelta para irse

-espera- lo detuvo Killian.

El youkai de cabello azul sonrió complacido sin que lo notara y se volvió hacia Killian una vez más.

Sin esperar a que el youkai preguntara la razón de su llamada le preguntó

-puedes devolverle la vista a alguien que la ha perdido-

-por supuesto, es algo fácil de hacer para mí, sabes que soy un experto en hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero...a quién quieres que le devuelva la vista-

-no importa eso-

-claro que sí, de otro modo no podré ayudarte-

-y se puede saber por qué quieres ayudarme- preguntó Killian con desconfianza

-ayudo a los que sé que me van a dar algo valioso a cambio...además tu me agradas- le dijo con una media sonrisa tratando de parecer confiable.

después pensarlo un momento Killian respondió -es Kurama, necesito que hagas que recupere la vista-

-Kurama? El ningen que buscabas, pero cómo ha pasado eso- le preguntó fingiendo una preocupación que no sentía, sino todo lo contrario.

-eso no tiene importancia, puedes ayudarme o no-

el youkai frunció el ceño -puedo, pero sabes que necesito algo valioso a cambio, no hago trabajos gratis-

Killian lo miró desilusionado.

-pero ahora no tengo nada que pueda interesarte-

-que tal eso-

killian siguió la dirección del dedo del youkai que señalaba directamente a...su colgante!

-no, esto no- le respondió tomando el colgante con sus manos de forma posesiva

-pues es lo que quiero, si no me lo das, tendrás que resignarte y tu Kurama se quedará ciego para siempre-

killian dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el colgante y lo miró con cariño -_no puedo dárselo, esto es el recuerdo más valioso que tengo de cuando era el youkai más feliz de todo el makai...pero jamás me perdonaré haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Kurama y dejarla pasar, además, él me lo dijo una vez: "esto solo es un objeto", no puedo ser egoísta- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del youkai

-ya decidiste, no tengo todo el día sabes-

-cómo sabré que no vas a engañarme-

-ya te demostré que cumplo lo que digo, cuando nos vimos antes no desconfiaste tanto de mí-

sin decir nada Killian dejó salir un suspiro, se quitó el colgante despacio, lo miró tristemente un momento y se lo entregó al youkai

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos sonrió maliciosamente sin ser notado

-bien- dijo. El youkai cerró los ojos y Killian pudo notar como su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras su ropa y su cabello se agitaban como si fueran movidos por una ráfaga de aire.

Killian no podía sentirlo, pero una sombra negra desde lo alto de un árbol sí, el youki del demonio se había elevado considerablemente.

El youkai dejó de brillar y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-listo-

-quieres decir que Kurama ya puede ver-

-puede ser-

-cómo que puede ser? Hikurashi si te has atrevido a engañarme yo..- le dijo Killian levantando la voz

-no te exaltes Kuronue- lo interrumpió el demonio con voz calmada -el trabajo ya está hecho, solo que el efecto puede tardar un poco en aparecer-

-cuánto tiempo-

-depende de cada persona, no se exactamente, pero te aseguro que no pasa de pasado mañana-

-está bien, pero si eso no sucede te juro que te encontraré y te mataré-

Hikurashi frunció ligeramente el ceño pero luego sonrió

-y cómo se supone que harás eso, ni siquiera puedes sentir algún tipo de poder-

-yo encontraré la forma te lo aseguro-

-bueno, bueno, no quiero que seamos enemigos, yo solo hago mi trabajo, no puede salir mal no te preocupes. Ahora si no te importa tengo asuntos que resolver- y se alejó rápidamente.

Killian suspiró una vez más al ver como el youkai se alejaba con su colgante en la mano. Pero pronto recordó que en ese momento Kurama tal vez ya podría ver y se estaría preguntando la razón. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la casa del pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiei se había alejado dejando a Killian solo. Realmente se sentía enojado, triste, decepcionado y traicionado, todo al mismo tiempo. Saltó entre los árboles hasta detenerse en uno.

-_maldito kitsune, mira como me tienes. _-dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia donde había dejado a Killian y recordó la razón por la que lo había estado siguiendo momentos antes de hablar con él -_Yo no confío en es ningen, estoy seguro de que está engañando a Kurama, el no puede ser quien dice ser, es imposible que alguien muerto vuelva a la vida, además si ese fuera el caso Koenma lo sabría y nos lo habría dicho. Debe ser un engaño, como la ultima vez, pero..con qué propósito- _de pronto una terrible idea lo asaltó -_seguro quiere hacerle daño a Kurama-_

con este pensamiento volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesto a resolver el asunto de una vez por todas. Cuando se iba a cercando pudo ver a Killian hablando con otra persona, se veía sospechoso, le dio la impresión de que se trataba de un youkai, así que Hiei bajó al mínimo su poder espiritual y se acercó lo más que pudo sin ser notado.

Aunque estaba cerca, no podía escuchar claramente lo que los dos estaban hablando, solo llegaban a sus oídos leves murmullos. Se quedó observando, parecía que los dos se conocían; vio como Killian se quitaba el colgante que le había visto hace un momento y se lo entregaba al youkai de cabello azul.

Después pudo sentir claramente el poder que desprendía el youkai cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Lo observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, entonces lo reconoció, era el mismo que Koenma les había ordenado capturar, uno de los demonios!

Cuando escuchó decir a Killian el nombre del demonio no le quedó duda alguna, se trataba de Hikurashi, entonces Killian debía ser...!

-lo sabía, está engañando a Kurama-

los siguió observando hasta que los dos desaparecieron. Hiei decidió seguir al youkai llamado Hikurashi para averiguar lo que tramaba, lo hizo durante un tiempo pero después lo vio entrar en un callejón y cuando trató de buscarlo ya no estaba, ni siquiera podía sentir su youki.

Decidió volver con Kurama lo más rápido posible y advertirle.

Continuará...

N/A: Hola! Aquí estoy molestando otra vez. Es que no terminaba este capítulo, había algunas cosas que no me gustaban y tenía que volver a escribir, pero creo que ya estàaunque sigo pensando que le falta algo. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Para el próximo capítulo, no se si podré subirlo pronto porque recién entré a un nuevo semestre la semana pasada y apenas tengo tiempo de respirar, los maestros entraron con muchas ganas de hacernos trabajar.

Pero espero no tardar mucho. Ojalá les siga gustando el fic y que no dejen de enviar reviews. nn

Ahora los reviews:

Atemu no Kitsune: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo; no se con quien se va a quedar Kurama, no puedo decidirme aún, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás jeje (risa maliciosa). Gracias por tu review.

Hirui no Shadow: Bueno, ya ves que Kurama va a recuperar la vista, soy cruel, pero no tanto ;) Bueno, Hiei ya se está dando cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por Kurama, por eso trata de cambiar un poco y ser más lindo. (más, imposible!) nn Gracias por tu review.

La LoKa KeLLy: que bueno que te haya gustado. Ya no quiero hacer sufrir a ninguno de los tres, pero que puedo hacer, me encanta el drama. Gracias por tu review.

Lythos: ya ves? Me preocupe por la casa de Kurama, no podía dejar que se encontraran ahí, aunque no hicieron gran cosa como para destruir algo, pero mejor que Kurama no se enterara de esa conversación, aunque te diré que Hiei tenía muchas ganas de matar a Kuronue, aunque se contuvo (lo sé, él me lo dijo) nn Gracias por tu review.

Ranma1: T.T es uno honor que no merezco pero mil gracias T.T (chibi kitsune-chan llorando de felicidad). Sí, me gusta que Kurama sea algo así como la manzana de la discordia entre Hiei y Kuronue, ese tipo de fics siempre serán mis favoritos, por eso hice uno así nn Gracias por tu review.

Suisho Haruka: T.T no odies a Kuronue, es muy lindo. jeje yo tampoco podría culpar a Kurama, así fuera el más malo de todos los malos nunca podría culparlo, nn Gracias por tu review.

Usagui: eres la primera que me dice algo de los flash back, arigatou, que bueno que te gustaron. Pues...sí, tiene un papel importante en la historia más adelante (y muy importante, ya lo verás) nn Gracias por tu review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Despedida

Capítulo 10: Despedida

Kurama se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama. Había pensado toda la mañana la situación en la que se encontraba. Su corazón dividido y las dudas que daban vuelta en su cabeza una y otra vez no lo dejaban siquiera dormir, apenas conciliaba el sueño y comenzaba a soñar con Hiei mirándolo con lástima, o con la muerte de Kuronue que de pronto se convertía en su forma ningen y le pedía que no lo dejara. Eso lo tenía realmente mal.

_-Bueno, no debería quejarme, al menos puedo verlos en mis sueños-_pensaba algunas veces para darse ánimos y no deprimirse por su ceguera permanente.

De pronto se sentó rápidamente en la cama y frunció el ceño levemente.

pero qué es este youki tan poderoso aquí en el ningenkai?- caminó lentamente hasta la ventana, trató de concentrarse para identificar la clase de demonio a la que pertenecía ese poder pero en un momento había desaparecido.

que extraño, quién habrá expulsado tal energía?- se preguntaba mientras volvía sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la cama. Al poco rato sintió un youki acercándose rápidamente, sonrió al reconocerlo como el youki de Hiei.

El demonio de fuego llegó hasta la ventana y esperó a que Kurama le hablara.

Kurama suspiró. -Hiei, entra, sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras-

Hiei entró como le habían dicho y se acercó a Kurama.

tengo algo que decirte- le dijo

pasa algo malo? Por qué no te sientas?-

Kurama esto no es una visita social ni algo parecido, solo vine a decirte que he descubierto algo importante- expresó el youkai seriamente

de qué se trata?-

tu amigo, el que dice ser Kuronue está mintiendo-

cómo dices?- preguntó el pelirrojo confundido

es uno de los dos demonios que escaparon del Makai, recuerdas? Uno era un tal Hikurashi y el otro era desconocido-

lo recuerdo- le respondió Kurama calmadamente

bueno pues hace un momento los he visto platicando como si se conocieran desde hace mucho. Uno de ellos es Hikurashi, y es obvio que el ningen es el otro demonio-

Kurama no dijo nada, esto extrañó al medio koorime.

por qué no dices nada? Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?-

claro que entiendo Hiei-

y, entonces? El ningen ese no es Kuronue, te está engañando, si fuera él Koenma lo sabría-

no exactamente-

qué quieres decir? Me estás dando a entender que tu ya sabías que él era uno de los demonios que estamos buscando?- preguntó Hiei sorprendido

lo sospechaba-

y cómo es que no has dicho nada? Sabías que los estábamos buscando y te quedaste callado! Esto lo debe saber Koenma-

se lo dirás?- le preguntó el pelirrojo con tono preocupado

por supuesto- le respondió Hiei decidido

no, por favor Hiei, no se lo digas- a Hiei le dolió escuchar eso, una vez más Kurama mostraba interés por ese ningen

que no se lo diga? Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? Te están engañando otra vez, acaso eres tan idiota para caer en la misma trampa una vez más?-

no soy idiota Hiei, solo...necesito que esperes un tiempo antes de decírselo a Koenma-

quieres que espere para qué?-

s-i lo delatas con Koenma ahora recibirá un castigo muy duro¿y si te equivocas y es Kuronue? nunca me perdonaría, él no se lo merece, ya te dije que es mi culpa que esté aquí-

esas son estupideces Kurama. No será que tus instintos de Youko ya están haciendo que quieras acostarte con él? Claro, eso si no lo has hecho ya- las palabras de Hiei sonaron duras para los oídos de Kurama.

por supuesto que no ha pasado eso, ya te he dicho la razón, no tienes porque decir esas cosas-

Hiei ya no dijo nada, pero en su mirada había cierta tristeza y rencor.

Hiei- continuó Kurama -si es verdad que Killian no es Kuronue y sus intenciones son malas, yo mismo lo llevaré ante Koenma-

y se puede saber como se supone que harás eso si ni siquiera puedes...-

Hiei calló al darse cuenta del comentario que iba a hacer, cuando vio como Kurama bajaba la cabeza tristemente se sintió arrepentido.

Kurama...yo...-

no te preocupes Hiei, te aseguro que encontraré la manera, solo necesito que me des tiempo-

Hiei no respondió, solo miraba la expresión triste que había puesto Kurama

si en el Reikai se enteran de que estás con uno de los fugitivos también recibirás un castigo-

lo sé-

aun así insistes en no decir nada?-

por ahora...sí-

como quieras entonces, pero no puedes esconderlo toda la vida- Hiei se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Kurama lo detuvo

Hiei, no lo delatarás, no le dirás a Yusuke, verdad?-

El demonio de fuego guardó silencio un momento, después sin mirarle respondió.

buscaré a Hikurashi y lo llevaré con Koenma, pero no te garantizo que él no abra la boca- y saltó por la ventana

lo siento Hiei- dijo Kurama suavemente.

De pronto escuchó la voz de Killian en la entrada de su habitación

Kurama, puedo entrar?-

claro, pasa- le respondió el pelirrojo.

El ojiazul entró y una mirada de decepción se reflejó en su rostro al observar que Kurama aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a él mirándolo atentamente.

pasa algo malo?- le preguntó el zorro al notar que su amigo no decía palabra alguna

no, es solo que...no te has sentido algo raro?-

a kurama le extrañó esa pregunta -no, a qué te refieres?-

pues...no has sentido algún cambio?-

cambio, qué tipo de cambio?-

Killian se quedó callado, tal vez el efecto tardaría más en aparecer, de pronto vio como Kurama se llevaba las manos a los ojos emitiendo un quejido de dolor.

Kurama qué te pasa?- le dijo acercándose a él rápidamente

me duele, me duele mucho!- repetía Kurama tallando una y otra vez sus ojos fuertemente

espera, no hagas eso!- Killian trataba de detener a Kurama, si seguía tocando sus ojos de esa forma seguro se lastimaría. Tomó sus brazos fuertemente y sin pensarlo lo abrazó y le dijo

perdóname Kurama, él no me dijo que esto pasaría-

kurama seguía moviéndose y quejándose desesperado por el dolor que sentía provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo. Killian pudo ver como de pronto de los ojos de Kurama salía un intenso brillo verde esmeralda que se desvaneció en unos segundos. Kurama se llevó las manos a los ojos una vez más, pero se dio cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido por completo en tan solo un instante.

Kurama, estás bien? Dime algo-

estoy bien, pero...-

pero qué?-

puedo verte!-

de verdad?-

Sí, es verdad, puedo verte! Puedo ver todo!- emocionado Kurama comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la ventana, a observar el hermoso cerezo que se asomaba por ella.

creí que jamás volvería a verlo-

killian lo observaba feliz y sonriente, pero con una mirada triste

es hora de despedirnos Kitsune- dijo para si mismo

kurama se acercó a él.

pero cómo ha pasado esto? Los doctores dijeron que no recuperaría la vista-

lo importante es que ya puedes ver, olvídate de lo demás- le sonrió el ojiazul tiernamente

pero es muy extraño, fue como un tipo de hechizo...tienes algo que ver con eso?-

no kitsune- le mintió -yo no tengo esa capacidad, y menos ahora-

no me estarás ocultando algo, verdad?-

por supuesto que no. Quieres que bajemos a cenar?- sin esperar respuesta, jaló al pelirrojo de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

La cena estuvo perfecta, Killian había insistido en cocinar una vez más aunque Kurama intentó ayudarlo con el argumento de que ya podía hacerlo, aún así, el ojiazul no lo permitió y terminó preparando la cena. Esa noche platicaron mucho, sobre su vida de antes en el Makai, los dos se veían muy felices. Mientras cenaban, tuvieron el mismo sentimiento de que no había cambiado nada y que todos esos años separados no habían pasado nunca.

Al terminar la cena Kurama insistió en lavar los platos, Killian lo dejó hacer y se dirigió a la sala. Kurama se reunió con él en un momento.

Kurama-

sí?-

sin decir palabra, Killian se acercó a él y lo besó, al notar que Kurama no correspondía a su beso se separó de él.

lo siento-

no, Kuro, perdóname, yo...-

aún tienes dudas?-

Kurama no respondió

está bien, no te preocupes, te prometo que mañana todo será diferente-

Kurama lo observó intrigado ante este comentario y se sorprendió al notar en su amigo la misma mirada que le había dirigido el mismo día en que cayó en esa terrible trampa años atrás, tan solo unos momentos antes de entrar a robar el tesoro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

estás listo Kuro?- preguntó el zorro de cabello plateado al youkai que se encontraba de espaldas frente a él. Al notar que no respondía se acercó lentamente al youkai de alas negras y lo volvió a interrogar

me escuchaste?-

Kuronue mantenía su vista fijamente en la luna llena que iluminaba la noche.

Kurama lo observó de cerca, la luna se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras que la luz bañaba el rostro de su amigo haciéndolo ver más pálido pero más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Youko alzó la mano y giró el rostro de Kuronue hacia el suyo en un movimiento rápido robándole un beso, el youkai alado se sorprendió pero después cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que el beso de Kurama le provocaba. Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente.

sucede algo malo? Has estado distraído, quieres que dejemos esto para otro día?-

no, hemos planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy bien- Kuronue le dirigió una mirada llena de amor, pero el Youko pudo notar un brillo de tristeza en ellos. El youkai alado acarició el rostro del zorro plateado suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kuro...-

estoy listo, será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que comience a amanecer- Kuronue le sonrió y se dio la vuelta tomando la dirección que días antes habían acordado.

Kurama lo miró un instante preocupado, sabía que algo le pasaba a su amigo pero ya hablaría con él después de robar el tesoro. Olvidó las preocupaciones y se fue en la misma dirección que había tomado el youkai de cabello negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flsh back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

qué pasa?- le preguntó el pelirrojo

Killian solamente lo abrazó y le dijo al oído

buenas noches Kurama, descansa- y se dirigió a su habitación. Kurama lo vio marcharse pero no se movió, lo había dejado ahí sin respuestas como esa noche, la actitud de Killian le había dado que pensar, estaba actuando extraño, además no le había dicho nada sobre su encuentro con el otro demonio. Después de un momento, también se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurama despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporó de un salto

pero qué?- por un momento había olvidado que ya podía ver otra vez, dio un suspiro y sonrió aliviado. Se levantó de la cama y se preparó para volver a la escuela, gracias a la ayuda de Killian, no se había atrasado tanto en sus estudios, ya hablaría con los maestros sobre sus faltas.

Cuando salió de su habitación escuchó ruidos en la cocina, supuso que su amigo ya se había despertado y que como siempre ya estaría preparando el desayuno. Entró a la cocina con la intención de ayudar, o por lo menos poner la mesa.

buenos días...mam�?-

buenos días Shuuichi- le dijo Shiori abrazándolo -el desayuno ya está listo-

que bien, pero...qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que tardarías más días en volver-

quería darte una sorpresa hijo, ahora desayuna porque se te hará tarde-

kurama obedeció, se alegró de haber recuperado la vista antes de que su madre volviera, de lo contrario tendría algunas explicaciones que dar, pero por suerte ella no se enteraría de nada.

Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su amigo, pensó que tal vez a Killian se le había hecho tarde por quedarse dormido. Desayunó mientras su madre le contaba todo lo que había pasado en su viaje.

bueno hijo, me voy a descansar-

está bien mam�, no te preocupes, yo limpio la mesa- Shiori le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, de pronto se volteó otra vez hacia Kurama.

por cierto Shuuichi, lo olvidaba, sabes qué es esto?- le dijo extendiéndole un sobre con unas letras extrañas. El pelirrojo tomó el sobre y abrió los ojos sorprendido al leer en él su nombre en una de las escrituras que se usaban en el Makai.

sí mam�, es mío, eh...dónde estaba?-

lo encontré en la mesa cuando llegué, bueno, voy a dormir, nos vemos más tarde-

descansa mamá-

Cuando escuchó que su mamá había cerrado la puerta de su habitación observó el sobre, lo abrió y encontró más palabras en escritura del Makai, al parecer era una carta, comenzó a leer despacio.

_Kurama:_

_En realidad no se como empezar, no tienes idea cuanto tarde en escribir esta carta, me pasé toda la noche pensando las palabras correctas, pero al final decidí que lo mas adecuado era dejar que las palabras fluyeran por sí solas._

_Siento no haberme despedido, pero creo que esto será lo mejor. Tal vez pienses que soy un cobarde pero no podía despedirme de tí de frente, si te veía una vez más sé que no podría dejarte._

_Te prometí que me iría cuando volviera tu madre, pero ahora que has recuperado la vista ya no me necesitas más, además te aseguré que no te iba a estorbar en tu relación con Hiei, por eso me voy, si me quedo él no volverá contigo y no es eso lo que quiero, quiero que seas feliz con la persona que amas...y esa persona no soy yo. Pero aun así lo único que me importa es saber que serás feliz. Se que tienes dudas sobre lo que sientes y eso te atormenta, aunque no me lo dijeras pude notar que estabas muy triste, en parte es mi culpa, debí irme desde el momento en que supe sobre Hiei, te hubiera ahorrado muchas discusiones con él, pero debo confesarte que fui egoísta, por un momento pensé que podrías volver a quererme. No debes sentirte triste por mí kitsune, yo estaré bien, ya entendí que debes vivir tu nueva vida, yo solo soy parte de tus recuerdos, como siempre lo fui desde que morí ese día, y así debo quedarme en tu mente y en tu corazón, como un recuerdo._

Kurama secó una lagrima que se deslizaba por su rostro y siguió leyendo

_Voy a buscar a tu amigo el detective para confesar la verdad y que me lleve con Koenma a recibir mi castigo, encontré su dirección en la agenda que está en la sala, tú no te preocupes de nada, ya inventaré una historia para explicar mi presencia en el ningenkai, por nada del mundo dejaría que te culparan de algo, Hiei tiene razón, si en el reikai se enteran que estuve contigo todo este tiempo también te castigarán, así que...es mejor que no digas la verdad. Por él no me preocupo, sé que no dirá nada, tampoco dejaría que te pasara algo, te... ama mucho._

_Si llego al reikai antes de que encuentren a Hikurashi diré todo lo que sé sobre él. No te lo dije pero fue él quien me ayudó a transferir mi alma a un cuerpo ningen, aunque no puedo explicar su presencia en el mundo humano, tal vez sea porque le gustan los árboles que crecen por aquí, recuerdo que una vez me lo dijo._

_Creo que es todo, aunque quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero si continúo no terminaré jamás...eres lo más importante para mí._

_Solo una cosa más, lamento haber escuchado la conversación que tuviste ayer con Hiei, pero me sirvió para darme cuenta por fin de los problemas que te estoy causando. Búscalo, no dejes pasar la oportunidad que tienes de ser feliz por mi culpa. Adiós Kurama, siempre estarás en mi corazón pase lo que pase._

_Ai shiteru_

_Tu ángel negro para siempre_

_Kuronue._

Esta vez no era una, si no varias las lágrimas que salían por los ojos de Kurama, sentía una opresión en su corazón y un enorme vacío.

por qué? Yo no quería que esto pasara, no quería lastimarte- abrazó la carta cerrando los ojos dejando que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo. Observó la carta de nuevo

_Voy a buscar a tu amigo el detective_

Se secó las lagrimas y pensó decidido

no dejaré que te vayas así, sin que me perdones por el sufrimiento que te he causado- dejó la carta en la mesa y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de Yusuke.

Mientras corría por las calles solo unas palabras daban vuelta en su mente

_siempre estarás en mi corazón pase lo que pase_

Kurama apretaba los puños conteniendo la rabia que sentía consigo mismo, había perdido a Hiei y ahora iba a perder a Kuronue por sus indecisiones.

Llegó a casa de Yusuke pero no encontró a nadie, se imaginó lo peor, tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde y en ese momento Killian estaba siendo juzgado en el Reikai.

De repente sintió un youki muy fuerte, era el mismo que había sentido el día de ayer, esta vez encontraría al youkai que estaba expulsando poder de esa manera, corrió en dirección a donde le pareció sentirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de ahí, rodeado de una luz brillante, un youkai de cabellos azules y ojos negros sonreía maliciosamente.

esto será suficiente para llamar tu atención, maldito youko-

Continuará...

N/A:

Hola a todos! Siento la demora pero tuve un problema con mi pc, le entró un virus y tuvieron que formatearla toda, por suerte tenía respaldo y la mayoría de las cosas que había guardado no se perdieron, entre ellas el fic. Tardaron mucho en arreglarla pero por suerte ya todo regresó a la normalidad.

Por fin terminé el décimo capítulo, no se preocupen, ya voy a terminar el fic y se libraran de mi, pero no por mucho tiempo, jeje. Les gustó este capítulo? Espero que no se hayan dormido.

Una cosa más, ya se que muchas prefieren a Hiei, y otras a Kuronue, pero aún no puedo decidir, qué les parece si en sus reviews me dice cada quien con quien les gustaría que se quede Kurama? Algo así como una votación, están de acuerdo? Bueno, tienen dos capítulos para decidirse, este y el que viene, o sea el capítulo once, porque el 12 será el final. Espero sus reviews ok. Se vale cambiar de opinión, aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de quien va a ganar, pero bueno, es solo para hacerlo más interesante.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ahora sus reviews.

**Valsed**: me alegra que te parezca emocionante el fic, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Por supuesto que Kurama recuperó la vista, no podía dejarlo así. Lo que planea el youkai pues...aún no puedo decirlo, pero ya lo descubrirás en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tu review.

**Lythos**: te doy toda la razón, Hiei lo arruina a veces, pero es porque se pone un poquito celoso, ya lo conoces, pero aún así es taaaann lindo. Kuronue no lo va a arruinar (bueno aún no estoy segura jeje), bueno, no te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo. Gracias por tu review.

**Shady10**: Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, y que apoyes a Kuronue, no es que me guste uno más que el otro, pero tienes toda la razón, la mayoría de los fics siempre son de Kurama y Hiei. Bueno, tu quieres que se quede con Kuronue, ya es un punto a su favor, espero que no vayas a cambiar de opinión, Hiei tiene muchas fans, estoy segura que tendrá a muchas apoyándolo, pero no veo que haya muchas de Kuronue. Aunque uno nunca sabe. Gracias por tu review.

**Hirui no Shadow**: vaya! Me has subido las ánimos hasta el cielo, mira que decir que escribo muy bien T.T arigatou! Lo de Hiei son puros celos, que a veces le hacen decir cosas que no debería (y es raro porque es de pocas palabras) espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review.

**Usagui**: no me siento mal, siempre es bueno que alguien te de consejos así de vez en cuando. Yo se que no soy la gran escritora, al contrario, estoy aprendiendo, y reviews como el tuyo sirven para echarle más ganas. Ya me has puesto a pensar seriamente en el final, no es que no lo haya pensado ya pero es verdad lo que dices, no queda de otra, uno de los tres tiene que alejarse. No creas, cuando eso pase yo también lloraré, T.T los quiero a los tres, bueno, más a Kurama, así que puedes deducir que no será el quien se aleje. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, si no, ya sabes, todas las opiniones son bien recibidas. Gracias por tu review.

**ranma1**: creo que lo de subir el capítulo rápido pues fue imposible, tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero gracias, en verdad me alegro que te esté gustando. Gracias por tu review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. El youkai o el ningen

Capítulo 11 El youkai o el ningen

De un salto el youkai de fuego entró por la ventana a la habitación de Kurama. Había estado tocando antes de entrar pero al no recibir respuesta pensó que el zorro podría estar en el piso de abajo así que entró para buscarlo.

No sé para que me preocupo tanto por ti… no, sí lo sé...por idiota- decía el medio koorime reprendiéndose en voz baja mientras salía de la habitación para buscarlo abajo. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto había decidido volver para hablar con Kurama y tratar de convencerlo una vez más del error en el que se encontraba al creer lo que Kiilian le había dicho.

Al llegar al piso de abajo miró para todos lados buscando con la vista al pelirrojo mientras pensaba:

_si me encuentro con el maldito ningen esta vez haré que confiese, aunque tenga que torturarlo- _una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al imaginar su katana cortando lentamente el cuerpo del ojiazul. Pero no había señales de Kurama ni de Killian.

a dónde se habrán metido, seguramente salieron juntos- los celos de Hiei volvieron a hacerse presentes, pero al instante se tranquilizó, hechó un último vistazo a la cocina y cuando pasó junto a la mesa le sorprendió encontrar un papel con palabras del makai. Lo tomó y empezó a leer la carta que Killian le había escrito a Kurama.

Cuando terminó de leer cerró los ojos, pensó que tal vez estaba equivocado en lo que pensaba, pero de pronto frunció el ceño y observó la carta.

_-no, podrás engañar a Kurama pero a mí no, seguramente has ido a advertir a tu amigo, maldito ningen, no podrás salirte con la tuya, pero...donde demonios estará Kurama?_- dejó la carta donde la había encontrado, pero de pronto una duda asaltó su mente, se giró y oservó la carta de nuevo -_cómo rayos le hizo Kurama para leer eso?_- se quedó pensativo un momento -_será que Kurama ya puede...pero cómo? El me dijo que ya no podría_- trató de pensar en una razón lógica pero al no encontrarla decidió mejor esperar a que Kurama llegara para hablar con él. Subió a la habitación del zorro y se sentó en la ventana a esperar, cuando repentinamente sintió un youki muy poderoso.

ese youki es de... Hikurashi. Viene de las afueras de la ciudad- se levantó rapidamente y saltó hacia afuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de dejar la carta sobre la mesa y salir de la casa de Kurama, Killian caminó con dirección a la casa de Yusuke.

Caminaba despacio por las calles, iba sin mirar a nadie, con la mirada perdida. Cuando llegó a la casa del detective se detuvo y suspiró.

es lo mejor- se dijo tratando de convencerse y tocó la puerta, pero nadie le abrió.

tal vez sea muy temprano para visitas y aún esté dormido- decidió que era mejor esperar que fuera más tarde. Instintivamente llevó su mano hasta su pecho buscando el colgante plateado, se asustó al no encontrarlo pero después recordó que ya no lo tenía.

es verdad, ya no tengo nada de él- miró hacia el cielo tristemente -Kurama- dijo en un suspiro, algo dentro de él lo hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas regresar con el pelirrojo para quedarse siempre con él pero se convenció de que eso no podía pasar

no, ya he tomado una decisión- se encaminó hacia donde recordaba que había visto alguna vez una heladería, seguramente estaría cerrada a esa hora pero el solo iba ahí para esperar que pasara el tiempo y volver a la casa de Yusuke.

Llegó ahí y como lo supuso, estaba cerrada. Se sentó en una de las sillas para los clientes y para no pensar en volver con Kurama otra vez se entretuvo viendo a la gente pasar. Habían pasado casi treinta minutos cuando decidió volver a casa de Yusuke. Cuando ya estaba cerca pudo ver al zorro salir corriendo con dirección al parque.

Kurama...que extraño, habrá venido a buscarme? Pero a dónde irá tan deprisa?- sin pensarlo más salió corriendo en la misma dirección en la que Kurama había ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama llegó corriendo hasta el parque en las afueras de la ciudad (N/A: Más que parque parecía bosque), se detuvo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el poder que había sentido, pero había desaparecido. Suspiró resignado.

_-quién habrá hecho eso?_- miró el cielo pensativo cuando una voz detrás de él lo sorprendió.

Kurama, al fin te encuentro-

el pelirrojo se giró despacio y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba frente a él.

Ku...Kuronue?- el youkai frente a él le sonreía.

Kurama lo observó de abajo hacia arriba parpadeando varias veces sorprendido. Kuronue estaba frente a él, pero esta vez en su forma verdadera, la misma ropa, pantalón y chaleco negro, cintas en los brazos, la tela blanca al rededor de su cintura, ese sombrero raro que usaba en la cabeza (N/A: gorra, viscera o lo que sea), su largo cabello negro recogido, sus inconfundibles alas negras y su inseparable colgante.

pues quién más podría ser? te he estado buscando-

pero cómo es que tú...como le hiciste para volver a tu cuerpo original?-

qué? De qué hablas? No te entiendo- Kuronue ladeó la cabeza confundido.

pues de lo que me dijiste sobre la transferencia de almas. ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo ningen, el de Killian?- Kuronue se acercó a él despacio con expresión más confusa que antes.

quién es Killian? Yo no conozco a alguien con ese nombre, no se de qué estás hablando Kurama, te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Acaso no te da gusto verme?-

pero qué dices, tú eres Killian-

no, ya te lo dije, yo no soy Killian ni conozco a alguien con ese nombre. Kurama qué te sucede? No esperaba este recibimiento de tu parte después de tantos años que hemos estado separados-

tantos años?- repitió Kurama sin entender una palabra

te extrañé tanto- Kuronue alzo su mano para tocarlo pero Kurama dio un paso hacia atrás

qué pasa, acaso ya no me recuerdas, te has olvidado de mí?-

kurama lo miraba, sí, era Kuronue el que estaba frente a él. De repente una idea nubló sus pensamientos

_-Hiei tenía razón, Killian me estaba engañando- _pensó frustrado, y decepcionado, despacio trató de acercarse a Kuronue quien sonreía de manera extraña, para comprobar si en verdad era él.

_vamos Kurama, acércate- _pensaba el youkai alado

Kurama!-

el grito hizo que ambos voltearan hacia la voz. De pie frente a ellos estaba Killian mirándo a Kuronue horrorizado.

pero quién diablos eres tú?- le preguntó abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa. Kuronue se limitó a sonreír ante la expresión de su interlocutor.

soy Kuronue, y tú?-

Kuronue? Eso no es verdad, yo soy Kuronue-

el youkai alado frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Kurama

Kurama vámonos, este tipo está loco-

Desde que Killian había aparecido Kurama no dejaba de observarlo. Hace solo unos momentos hubiera dado lo que fuera por volver a verlo y ahora lo único que sentía era desprecio hacia aquél que lo había engañado. Killian sintió la fuerte mirada de Kurama sobre él y volteó a verlo, trató de acercarse a él pero Kurama lo detuvo.

no te acerques-

pe...pero Kurama yo...-

Cómo te atreves a presentarte frente a mí después de engañarme como lo hiciste!-

engañarte? Pero yo no te he engañado, jamás lo haría- Killian volteó hacia el youkai alado -él es el que te está engañando, él no es Kuronue, soy yo-

kuronue lo miró sin expresión y le dijo

si tu eres Kuronue, pruébalo-

qué?- preguntó Killian

demuéstrale a Kurama que estoy mintiendo y que tú eres el verdadero Kuronue-

Killian se volvió hacia Kurama quien parecía esperar una respuesta de su parte.

Ku...Kurama, tu me crees verdad? No estoy mintiendo-

ya te lo dije, demuestra que tu eres Kuronue- le repitió el cuervo negro

pero de qué manera?-

hay una manera- Kurama y Killian miraron a Kuronue extrañados

qué manera?- le preguntó Killian

en todo el tiempor Kurama había permanecido callado tratando de ordenar sus ideas, luchando contra el dolor que sentía por haber sido engañado una vez más.

yo tengo el colgante que Kurama me dió, nadie tiene uno igual, ni siquiera parecido, si tú eres el verdadero Kuronue, debes tener el colgante- dijo esto mientras tomaba el colgante en su cuello con la mano y se lo mostraba

Killian solo miró a Kurama quien una vez más había posado sus brillantes ojos sobre él.

lo...lo siento, Kurama, yo...no lo tengo- diciendo esto bajó la mirada

kurama cerró los ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente, sentía en su pecho un dolor y una furia que luchaba por contener. Escuchó a Kuronue a su lado decir:

lo ves Kurama, solo quiere burlarse de tí, puedes acercarte y comprobar que el colgante que tengo es el verdadero-

kurama se acercó despacio, tocó el colgante y al sentir su energía comprobó que era el verdadero. Sin decir palabra se acercó a Killian.

por qué me engañaste?- las palabras de Kurama no mostraban sentimiento alguno

Kurama...yo no te he engañado...de verdad, tienes que creerme, todo lo que te dije es verdad- le dijo Killian desesperado

entonces por qué él tiene el colgante? Dónde está el que tú tenías?-

pues...el colgante está...en...-

Kurama no lo dejó terminar.

si tu fueras Kuronue lo tendrías. Solo has jugado conmigo- esta vez Kurama lo miraba fríamente. Killian retrocedió un paso ante esa mirada, la había visto en youko cuando se dirigía a otros youkai, pero nunca lo había mirado a él de esa forma.

Kurama...por favor...-

no quiero volverte a ver- Kurama le dió la espalda y se perdió entre los árboles

Killian apretó los puños y miró con odio al youkai de alas negras.

no me veas así, yo no tengo la culpa de que no te haya creído, lo miró y sonrió triunfante

por qué haces esto? Dime quien eres y como es que tienes mí colgante-

tú colgante? Ahora es mío, tú mismo me lo diste, recuerdas? Dime, y ahora qué vas a hacer, golpearme? Dejame recordarte que no puedes, eres un inútil-

Killian lo miró sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado, notó por un momento que los ojos azules del youkai se volvían negros pero al instante volvían a ser azules. Kuronue dió un salto y desapareció por el mismo camino que había ido Kurama.

Hikurashi- dijo Killian -pero no entiendo, por qué lo hace?...tal vez quiere hacerle daño a Kurama- estaba punto de salir corriendo tras él cuando una sombra negra pasó a su lado y se detuvo frente a él.

a dónde crees que vas?-

Hiei! Hazte a un lado-

y si no qué?-

me gustaría decirte que yo mismo te quitaría del camino pero no puedo-

Hiei sonrió

eres un gran actor, por un momento hasta a mí lograste engañar por un momento, pero deja de fingir-

a qué te refieres con fingir?-

tú sabes bien a lo qué me refiero, tu no eres un simple ningen, eres el youkai que se escapó del makai junto con tu amigo, Hikurashi, crees que no lo sé?-

para empezar yo no soy amigo de ese maldito youkai y no escapé del makai con él, no se la verdadera razón por la que esté aquí pero lo sospecho-

lo sospechas?- Hiei lo miraba indiferente

es por Kurama-

Kurama? Qué quiere ese tipo con Kurama?- le preguntó Hiei frunciendo el ceño

no lo sé, pero Kurama está en peligro-

en peligro?- Hiei tomó a Killian de la camisa -habla claro ningen estúpido!-

en este momento Hikurashi está con Kurama disfrazado con mi cuerpo de youkai haciendole creer que soy yo, pero en realidad no es así -

Hiei lo arrojó al suelo enojado

ya me cansé de tanta basura, te mataré ahora mismo y después a Hikurashi, así le ahorraré tantos problemas a Kurama- diciendo esto sacó la katana y se disponía a matar a Killian cuando éste le dijo

mátame si quieres pero ve a buscar a Kurama- Hiei detuvo su ataque -es mi culpa, si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré-

Hiei dejó de apuntarlo con la katana

dime lo que sabes sobre Hikurashi y tu muerte no será tan dolorosa-

Killian le relató desde la manera como había conocido a Hikurashi hasta el momento en que le había dado el colgante para que Kurama recuperara la vista

quieres decir que ya puede ver?-

Killian asintió -pero Hikurashi quiere hacerle daño, no se la razón, pero si no hacemos algo le puede hacermucho daño a Kurama-

Kurama sabe defenderse-

lo sé, pero en este momento confía en Hikurashi y puede tener la defensa baja, él puede aprovechar para atacarlo-

Hiei se quedó pensativo por un rato, hasta que escuchó hablar a Killian otra vez

por...favor, ve con Kurama-

Hiei lo miró con sorpresa -tanto lo amas que eres capaz de pedirme de esa forma precisamente a mí que lo ayude?-

eso no te importa, además...yo no puedo hacer nada...por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. Si te encontraras en la misma situación que yo, no lo harías?-

Hiei no respondió la pregunta, solo le dio la espalda. Después de unos segundos le dijo

están casi en el centro de este lugar...apresúrate, tienes que aclarar con Kurama algunas cosas-

Hiei desapareció saltando por los árboles hacia el lugara que había dicho.

Killian sonrió aliviado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo detrás de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuronue (N/A: o sea Hikurashi) caminaba entre los arboles volteando hacia todos lados

pero dónde se ha metido ese youko? No puedo sentir su presencia, maldición! Pero esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya, te mataré, me vengaré por lo que me hiciste-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un enorme árbol, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y se le veía muy triste. Lentamente se deslizó hacia el suelo hasta quedar sentado.

por qué?- se dijo encongiéndo las piernas y escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas

soy un tonto, me sentía tan feliz por creer que estaba a mi lado de nuevo- la imagen de Killian sonriendo se le vino a la mente -pero todo lo que hizo desde que nos conocimos...la forma en que me cuidó cuando tuve el accidente...no entiendo, por qué lo hizo, con que finalidad? Para burlarse? Qué sentido tenía engañarme de esa manera?-

Levantó la cabeza despacio y la recargó en el árbol.

algo está mal, él tenía el colgante, estoy seguro, pero no había razón para perderlo, es decir, Kuronue nunca lo haría- cerró los ojos y suspiró -tal vez debí escuchar lo que me tenía que decir, se lo debo por haber hecho todo lo que hizo por mí- se levantó, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con el youkai alado mirándolo fijamente

Kurama, por qué te fuiste? Tenemos cosas de que hablar...al parecer no te dió nada de gusto verme-

claro que me dio gusto, es solo que han pasado algunas cosas y necesitaba pensar- el pelirrojo trató de sonreir pero en ese momento se sentía desanimado, ver a Kuronue de nuevo frente a él lo animó un poco

bueno, si te dio gusto me dejarías darte un abrazo?- Kuronue lo miró con una inocencia fingida

pues...supongo que no hay problema con eso-

Kurama se acercó a él mientras Kuronue lo esperaba con un brillo maligno en los ojos

_-esta vez no te salvas youko- _pensó mientras rodeaba a Kurama con sus brazos y en su mano derecha se comenzaba a formar una luz brillante. Kurama sintió la concentración de energía y trató de alejarse pero era demasiado tarde, Kuronue había estrellado su poder contra la espalda de Kurama hiriéndolo gravemente.

Kurama dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas

así es como te quise ver siempre Youko Kurama-

Kurama levantó la vista con un gesto de dolor mirándolo sin comprender

pe...pero que...haces?-

El falso Kuronue concentró una vez más poder en su mano y apuntó directo a Kurama y le dijo

solo hago lo que he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo- dejó ir el disparo que pegó de lleno contra el pecho de Kurama haciéndolo volar y estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Kurama cayó al suelo, trató de sacar su látigo pero se sentía muy débil, le costaba respirar y sangraba por ambas heridas.

qué pasa, ya no puedes luchar?- el youkai alado sonreía victorioso mientras se acercaba a él -no sabes cuanto esperé este momento, el momento de mi venganza-

ve...ven...ganza...de...qué es...tás...ha...blando? quién e...eres?-

que quién soy?- repitió el youkai. Concentró su poder y comenzó a brillar, sus alas desaparecieron, su cabello se tornó de un color azul cielo, sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a negros, al mismo tiempo que aparecía sobre él una túnica verde que cubría todo su cuerpo.

mi nombre es Hikurashi...y voy a matarte- Kurama pudo ver como de su espalda salían una especie de lianas parecidas a su látigo, solo que éstas no tenían espinas. Hikurashi enredó una de ellas en el cuello de Kurama y lo levantó en el aire. Kurama trató de quitarlas pero de repente empezó a sentir como su youki iba desapareciendo.

sabes, tengo la habilidad de absorber la energía por medio de estas lianas, pero eso no es todo, te demostraré todo lo que pueden hacer- con otra de sus lianas enredó el cuerpo de Kurama y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente. El pelirrojo sentía el terrible dolor pero ya no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para quejarse. De pronto sintió como era liberado y caía al suelo. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de él que lo sostenían con cariño, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos brillantes orbes azules mirándolo tiernamente.

Ku...ro..nue...-

estoy aquí kitsune, no te esfuerces-

go...men-

Killian le sonrió y lo abrazó protectoramente. Dirigió su vista hacia Hikurashi que se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo con una herida en el brazo. Hiei se econtraba a su lado amenazándolo con su katana.

creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?-

_-maldición!_- pensó Hikurashi _-estaba tan concentrado en matar a ese youko que no me dí cuenta de que esos dos se acercaban, pero no me derrotarán tan fácilmente-_

tú eres el niño prohibido, no es cierto? He oído hablar mucho de tí en el Makai- le dijo tratando de ganar algo de tiempo

de verdad? Es una lástima que no volverás allá nunca más-

Hikurashi lo miró sonriendo -entonces vas a matarme por ese youko?-

voy a matarte porque eres un ser despreciable- Hiei estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando sintió como una de las lianas de Hikurashi salía de la tierra por detrás de él y lo atacaba. Hiei logró esquivarla pero rozó su brazo haciendole una pequeña herida.

Hikurashi se levantó -no me dejaré vencer-

no eres tan tonto como creía- le dijo Hiei con una sonrisa sarcástica -pero si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, es basura-

Hikurashi frunció el ceño -no me subestimes!- le gritó y se lanzó contra el atacándolo con sus dos lianas y lanzándole poderes con sus manos.

Hiei trataba de cortar las lianas pero eran tan duras como su katana, esquivó las bolas de energía que le lanzaba mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

_-si sigo así me derrotar�, tengo que contraatacar, dónde está el estúpido detective cuando se le necesita?- _en un descuido de Hikurashi, Hiei saltó y lo atacó logrando hacerle una herida en el abdomen. Pero Hikurashi no detuvo los ataques, golpeó a Hiei con una bola de energía haciendo que soltara la katana, el medio koorime cayó al suelo en una rodilla con una mano en el pecho respirando entrecortadamente.

qué pasa? No ibas a matarme?-

Hiei sonrió y se levantó.

por supuesto que voy a matarte-

Hikurashi observó como Hiei comenzaba a quitar la venda que cubría su brazo.

_-así que piensa hacer el famoso dragón negro-_ pensó _-no, eso no lo permitiré-_ sin esperar a que Hiei terminara se lanzó contra él y con una de sus lianas lo sostuvo de la pierna mientras que la otra se enredaba al rededor de él evitando que hiciera algín movimiento. Hiei trató de esquivarlo pero el dolor provocado por la herida hizo que fuera más lento.

El youkai de fuego hizo movimientos para liberarse pero pudo sentir como poco a poco se iba quedando sin fuerza.

es inútil que te resistas, pronto no te quedarán energías ni siquiera para abrir los ojos-

Mientras sostenía a Hiei en el aire, se giró buscando al pelirrojo. Lo encontró sentado siendo sostenido por Killian. Sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama...-

dónde...está Hiei?- preguntó Kurama recuperando un poco de la energía que había perdido poco a poco. Hiei y Hikurashi se habían alejado un poco mientras peleaban.

está peleando con Hikurashi-

tengo que...ayudarle- trató de incorporarse pero el ojiazul lo detuvo

espera un poco, hasta que recuperes un poco más de fuerza, además estás herido-

Kurama, por qué ese youkai quiere matarte?-

no lo sé...yo no lo había visto nunca-

estás seguro? Él parece conocerte muy bien- le dijo Killian un poco celoso

Kurama sonrió levemente -estoy seguro, al menos no recuerdo haberlo visto-

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que Killian rompió el silencio.

Kurama...tengo que explicarte lo que sucedió con el colgante-

El pelirrojo asintió levemente esperando la explicación.

yo...se lo dí a Hikurashi-

pero por qué? Creí que era importante para tí y que nunca te separarías de él-

es importante para mí...pero tú eres más importante-

no entiendo, qué quieres decir?-

el colgante, se lo entregué para...-

para que recuperaras la vista youko- sin darse cuenta, Hikurashi había llegado hasta ellos

Hikurashi!-

Kurama se incorporró rápidamente

dónde está Hiei?- le preguntó

Hiei? Te refieres a él?- detrás de él apareció Hiei envuelto en una liana con los ojos entrecerrados, su youki apenas se sentía.

Ku...ra...ma- decía Hiei débilmente

Hiei!- gritó Kurama. Olvidando lo débil que se sentía se levantó y encaró al demonio

suéltalo ahora si no quieres que te mate!-

matarme tú? Pero si apenas puedes sostenerte en pie. Por qué no te conviertes en Youko y me atacas con todas las fuerzas que te quedan?-

cómo es que me conoces? Estoy seguro de que yo jamás te había visto-

no, no me habías visto, esta es solo una de mis apariencias...pero tal vez así me recuerdes- una luz brillante lo rodeó y de la misma manera en como cambió de Kuronue a Hikurashi, esta vez su cabello cambió a un verde claro, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban morados y su túnica cambiaba a un color rojo con bordados dorados en cada orilla, pero las lianas que salían de su espalda no desaparecieron.

Cuando terminó de cambiar su apariencia Kurama lo miraba sorprendido.

otra de mis habilidades es cambiar mi apariencia dependiendo de las personas que me hayan entregado su cuerpo...así como tu querido amigo Kuronue. Me recuerdas ahora Youko Kurama? O acaso también olvidaste esto?- con una mano se descubrió parte de sus piernas y tanto Kurama como Killian pudieron ver cicatrices como cortes hechos con filosas navajas.

_-eso fue hecho por el látigo de Kurama-_ pensó Killian

Kurama no dijo nada, pero lo había reconocido, era el youkai al que le había arrebatado el anillo para revivir a Kuronue.

El zorro tan solo frunció el ceño.

veo que me has reconocido, ahora sabes a lo que he venido...he venido a vengarme por lo que me hiciste. Ahora conviertete en Youko y pelea conmigo!- le exigió

Kurama no hizo movimiento alguno, sabía que podía convertirse en Youko pero no estaba seguro si podría pelear con la fuerza que le quedaba.

te estoy dando la oportunidad de defenderte, vamos, atácame!-

no lo haré-

que no lo harás? No me subestimes, ya no soy el débil youkai al que derrotaste tan solo con tu látigo, ahora soy más fuerte, y aunque no lo creas todo te lo debo a tí. Después de que los guardias me encontraron y torturaron aquella vez, logré escapar y juré ser más fuerte para poder matarte-

pero yo ya no soy el de antes, no quiero pelear contigo-

Hikurashi se enfureció ante las palabras del kitsune.

está bien, no pelees si no quieres, de todas maneras yo llevaré a cabo mi venganza como sea- con un movimiento rápido atrapó con la liana que tenía libre a Killian y lo sostuvo en el aire al igual que a Hiei.

Kurama!- gritó el ojiazul al sentirse atrapado

espera, qué crees que haces!- le gritó Kurama

qué no ves? Te voy a dar en dónde más te duele Youko, así me vengaré de tí-

Comenzó a apretar el cuerpo de Hiei y el de Killian fuertemente. Los dos se quejaron por el dolor y apretaron los ojos.

ahora decide Youko, el youkai de fuego o el cuervo alado? De tu decisión depende que uno de los dos se salve, pero el otro morirá-

Hikurashi apretó más fuerte y los huesos de los dos youkai comenzaron a crujir.

Esta vez gritaron por el dolor.

détente!- le exigió Kurama

no hasta que decidas, pero más vale que sea rápido zorro porque si no lo haces el que morirá primero será Kuronue, recuerda que ahora es solo un ningen y no es tan resistente como Hiei-

Kurama dirigió su vista a Killian, tenía un gesto de profundo dolor y lágrimas había comenzado a salir de sus ojos. Después volteó hacia el otro lado, donde estaba Hiei. El medio koorime tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía como luchaba por aguantar el dolor.

el tiempo corre Kurama, si no decides los mataré a ambos- una sonora carcajada se escuchó salir de la boca del maligno youkai mientras volvía a repetir y miraba a Kurama con burla en los ojos:

elige Kurama, Hiei o Kuronue-

Continuará...

N/A: Hola a todos! Que tal me ha quedado este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, no soy buena escribiendo combates, pero traté de que este capítulo fuera lo más emocionante posible.

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo el fic. Si no se me ocurre otra cosa el próximo capítulo ya será el final, aunque no lo he escrito ya tengo la idea, espero que sean pacientes.

A contestar sus reviews:

**Atemu no Kitsune**: hola! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo 10, me tardé pero por fin lo terminé. Espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto con este capítulo. Y...bueno, eliges a Hiei, jeje, lo tomaré en cuenta, además que bueno que le eches porras porque en verdad con esa actitud las necesita. Gracias por tu review.

**Hana Black**: ok, otro apoyo más para Hiei! Sí lo sé, es difícil la decisión. Bueno, puse a Kuronue con ese amor por Kurama porque en mi loca imaginación él es así con él y hace lo que sea con tal de que esté bien, (yo también lo haría), tal vez haya otras opiniones pero así es como yo lo veo. Y pues...no se si tendrá alguna recompensa, con eso de que me encanta el drama...no lo he pensado en realidad, pero esperemos que sí. Gracias por tu review.

**Valsed:** sip, es todo un lío amoroso, muy complicado por cierto sobre todo para mí T.T ). Bueno, espero que tu duda se haya resuelto con este capítulo ok. Gracias por tu review.

**Dark artemisa**: (bueno también dark luna y dark angel) me alegro que te guste el fic,y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado (o les haya gustado). Dark luna, no desconfíes de Kuronue, el es inocente de todo ;) jeje. Gracias por tu review.

**Ranma1**: no me digas, en verdad te hice llorar! Ahora yo voy a llorar por haber logrado que alguien llorara con mi fic T.T No te creas, yo también me puse nostálgica escribiendo el capítulo, había pensado escribir más cosas en la carta de Kuronue pero pensé que ya era demasiado drama y que tal vez no les gustara. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Gracias por tu review.

**Suisho Haruka**: hmmm...en verdad te ofrezco una disculpa por no haber respondido tu review pasado, pero no fue porque no quisiera, lo que pasa es que esa vez revisé los reviews desde mi correo electrónico y el tuyo no aparecía, ya revisé otra vez para ver si se me había pasado pero de verdad, tu review no está. No entiendo la razón. Comprendo que ya no quieras dejarme más reviews pero no entiendo porque dices que no respondo ninguno de tus reviews si los he contestado todos, menos ese último. En los primeros capítulos no respondí reviews de nadie pero casi a mitad del fic comencé a responder los de todos.

Pero si ya no me quieres dejar reviews pues lo entenderé, fue un descuido mío por no revisar los reviews desde Fan fiction como siempre y no puedo culparte por tu decisión; aunque la verdad lamento mucho que ya no me vayas a escribir porque fuiste una de las primeras en dejarme review, pero me lo merezco por confiarme. De todas maneras te agradezco todos los que me dejaste y si continuas leyendo el fic espero de verdad que te guste el final...y que perdones mi descuido. Gomen nasai!

**Usagui**: no te preocupes, no pienso dejar el fic sin terminar, solo me retrasé un poquito pero fueron causas de fuerza mayor, pero ya ves que finalmente actualicé. Espero que te la espera haya valido la pena. Gracias por tu review.

**Yoriko**: gracias! Tu review me ha subido el ánimo, lo necesitaba, estaba un poquito triste. Que bien que te guste el fic, Yuu yuu hakusho es lo mejor, a mi también me encanta! Ya tenemos algo en común. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por tu review.


	12. Nuestro Destino

Aquí está por fin el capítulo final, espero que les guste. No había podido subirlo porque desde que entré a clases me han tenido dando vueltas por todos lados y ahora pues estoy en exámenes, pero me dio tiempo de terminarlo finalmente. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 12: Nuestro destino**

Las palabras de Hikurashi habían caído como un balde de agua fría sobre Kurama.

Elige Kurama, Hiei o Kuronue-

Kurama se encontraba en un verdadero dilema, cómo podría elegir a uno de ellos, eso era completamente imposible, los dos eran muy importantes para él, tenía que actuar y rápido.

espera, ellos no tienen nada que ver, tú quieres matarme a mí, no tienes por qué involucrarlos a ellos- le dijo tratando de ganar tiempo para idear un plan.

no, antes quería matarte, pero lo he pensado mejor, quiero verte sufrir-

entonces deberías torturarme a mí-

podría ser, pero tu conflicto amoroso es tan interesante...que me gustaría ver como lo solucionas. Deberías agradecerme, ahora decidirte por uno de los dos será más fácil, no lo crees?- Hikurashi dijo esto con burla y cínismo en cada una de sus palabras.

Kurama no se inmutó, su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de idear un plan, de pronto se dió cuenta de algo y sonrió.

de que demonios te ríes?- le preguntó el demonio

REIGUN!- un disparo de energía salió directamente hacia el youkai.

El youkai de cabellos azules se giró al escuchar el grito pero no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque y lo recibió directamente haciendo que soltara a sus víctimas y que fuera a dar contra un árbol. Sin perder tiempo Kurama sacó su rose whip y con un movimiento atrapó a Hikurashi. Yusuke llegó junto a Kurama rápidamente.

ahora serás juzgado en el Reikai por todo lo que has hecho- dijo dirigiéndose al Youkai

espera Yusuke...necesito hablar con él antes-

hablar? De qué?-

de un problema que tuve con él en el pasado. Por favor, podrías ver como están Hiei y Killian? Enseguida estaré con ustedes-

ehh...claro, pero no tardes-

Yusuke se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

Kurama observó al youkai. Ya no se veía como antes, el ataque de Yusuke lo había dejado muy mal herido, estaba sangrando por la boca y tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, su poder había disminuido considerablemente y las espinas del látigo de Kurama se clavaban haciendo múltiples heridas.

qué esperas para matarme, no es eso lo que quieres?- le preguntó el youkai aún tenideno fuerzas para dirigirle una mirada fría y llena de odio

quiero preguntarte algo. Acaso el anillo que te quité era tan importante para tí que tuviste que hacer todo esto para vengarte de mí?-

eso no te importa- respondió Hikurashi bajando la mirada

escucha, antes no hubiera sido capaz de decir esto pero...ahora es distinto. Te quité el anillo, es verdad, pero la razón por la que lo hice era muy poderosa-

sí claro, me lo quitaste para poder escapar al ningenkai porque el reikai ya te estaba pisando los talones, te convertiste en ningen y te escondiste como el cobarde que eres-

eso no es verdad, mi deseo no fue ese. Es verdad que escapé al ningenkai, pero lo hice por otro medio. Buscaba el anillo para revivir a Kuronue, es por eso que te lo quité-

Hikurashi lo miró fijamente.

eso...es mentira-

es la verdad, ese fue mi deseo antes de volver a nacer como ningen. Ahora lo sabes-

Hikurashi desvió la mirada y guardó silencio por un momento. Pero después volvió a hablar.

yo...yo quería...usar el anillo por la misma razón-

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar esta confesión.

a qué te refieres?-

quería el anillo para...revivir a...alguien. Mi hermano...él murió...por mi culpa, murió tratando de salvarme cuando unos youkai nos atacaron. Fue mi culpa, por eso quería que volviera, para pedirle perdón!-

Kurama escuchó el dolor de las palabras del youkai y sintió lástima por él. Lentamente y tratando de no dañarlo desenredó el látigo de su cuerpo. Hikurashi cayó sentado, pero permaneció con la mirada baja.

Kurama se paró frente a él.

espero que...-

no digas nada- Hikurashi levantó la mirada -debes apresurarte, no queda mucho tiempo-

qué?-

pronto voy a morir, el ataque que recibí fue demasiado para mí...y cuando lo haga Kuronue también morirá-

pero qué estás diciendo? A qué te refieres con eso?-

todos los que hacen un pacto conmigo quedan de alguna manera ligados a mí, en el caso de los que me pagan con su cuerpo, si yo llego a morir, no importa donde estén, ellos también lo harán-

Kurama se quedó sin habla, recordó que en verdad existían demonios con ese tipo de poder, por alguna razón lo había olvidado. En un acto desesperado Kurama agarró a Hikurashi por los hombros.

no puede ser, debe haber alguna manera. Si la hay debes decírmela!- le dijo zarandeándolo

si la hubiera te la diría...pero no la hay-

Kurama lo soltó y sin pensarlo más se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Cuando Kurama se alejó de él, murmuró

hermano, pronto estaré contigo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Yusuke llegó a donde estaba Kuwabara con Hiei y con Killian, se percató de que el demonio de fuego estaba sentado en el suelo.

Hiei, estás bien?-

sí, dónde está Kurama?-

con Hikurashi-

qué, lo dejaste solo con él!-

no te preocupes, Hikurashi ya no puede hacer nada, además Kurama ya lo tiene controlado-

Yusuke- el detective se volvió hacia Kuwabara quien estaba arrodillado junto al cuerpo lastimado de Killian

creo que el amigo de Kurama está muy mal, tiene la mayor parte de los huesos rotos-

Yusuke se acercó -tienes razón, tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital-

no es necesario- la voz seria de Kurama se escuchó detrás de ellos. Cuando llegó junto a ellos se dirigió a Hiei

estás bien?-

Hiei solo asintió con la cabeza.

podrían dejarme solo con él- Hiei pudo notar que la voz del pelirrojo sonaba triste, se levantó del suelo y le dijo a Yusuke

deberíamos asegurarnos de que Hikurashi no escape-

Sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia donde estaba el demonio.

Ni Kuwabara ni Yusuke no entendían muy bien pero sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, aún así aceptó -Kuwabara, vamos con Hiei-

Cuando Kurama se quedó solo, se arrodilló junto a Killian y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Killian abrió pesadamente sus ojos.

Kurama... cómo estás?-

ya no te preocupes, todo terminó- Kurama trató de sonreírle

lamento...haberte metido en..este problema-

no fue tu culpa, al contrario, fue mía, Hikurashi solo quería vengarse de mí-

aún así...me usó...para llegar a tí...-

ya no hablemos de eso- le acarició la mejilla suavemente

Killian comenzó a toser y a respirar dificultosamente

me...ale...gro..de haber...pasado... este...tiempo a...tu lado-

yo también me alegro, pero aún no es tiempo de que te vayas, debes quedarte conmigo, te necesito…has hecho tanto por mí, en verdad te lo agradezco-

Killian negó con la cabeza lentamente.

no, el ...tiempo...que...debía es...tar a tu...lado...ya terminó, ahora...de...bes resol...ver otro...asun..to- tosió un poco y luego continuó -él te...necesita más...que yo, recuerda que...ahora tie..nes a alguien a...quien amar-

Kurama entendió a la perfección, Killian le estaba diciendo que regresara con Hiei. La voz del ojiazul volvió a romper el silencio.

pue..do...pedir...te al..go- Kurama asintió

quisiera...ver a Youko...por ul...tima vez-

Kurama guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules tan profundos y llenos de vida en los que siempre le había gustado verse reflejado, esta vez estaban abiertos a medias y parecía que su brillo se estuviese extinguiendo poco a poco.

El pelirrojo escuchó la petición y lo pensó un momento. Era verdad que él había prometido dejar de transformarse en Youko pero esta vez era diferente. En su interior sabía que tenía que dejarlo salir, era como si desde que el ojiazul hubiera aparecido en su vida Youko le gritara que lo dejara salir aunque fuera solo un momento. Pero esta vez, ese grito se escuchaba más fuerte, no le contendría más. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo comenzó a reunir su poder y al instante el zorro plateado apareció. Los ojos dorados se alarmaron un poco al notar que los azules se habían cerrado.

Kurama no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó diciéndole al oído

no me dejes otra vez, quédate conmigo-

Al escuchar la voz del zorro abrió los ojos al instante, esas palabras hicieron que su débil corazón comenzara a latir un poco más rápido, aún así, sabía que pronto llegaría su final.

Esta vez era diferente, los brazos que lo rodeaban eran los de su Youko, y las hebras plateadas que caían sobre su rostro eran inconfundibles. Killian sonrió feliz.

nunca...te de...jaré Kitsune, siempre...es..taré contigo-

Los ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules y mientras comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. Con mucho trabajo Killian siguió hablando

sa...bes?...esta es...la ma...nera en la que quería mo...rir. En tus...brazos...y re...fle...jándome...en tus...ojos, me...sien...to...muy feliz-

Sin poder contenerse más, Youko se acercó a él y lo besó, lo hizo como hace mucho tiempo no besaba a alguien. Escuchó un leve quejido de dolor por parte de su antinguo amante, iba a detenerse pero al sentir que le devolvía el beso supo que debía continuar. Lentamente fue introduciendo su lengua hasta explorar con ella por completo esa boca que siempre había sido suya, que siempre le había pertenecido desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Cada vez profundizaba más y más el beso, como queriendo guardar para siempre aquél delicioso sabor que lo extasiaba.

El ojiazul también lo estaba disfrutando. Aunque debilmente, correspondía ese beso con todo el amor y las fuerzas que le quedaban. Había esperado tanto tiempo por probar uno más de sus besos que ahora parecía que todo ese tiempo había valido la pena, quería llevarse hasta la muerte esa fabulosa sensación de besar a la persona que más había amado y querido incluso más que a su propia vida.

Pero como todo, terminó, ambos sintieron la frustrante necesidad de romper el contacto por falta de aire. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez había un brillo de felicidad en ambos.

Killian sonrió y cerrando los ojos murmuró un débil

aishiteru-

Esta vez ya no abrió los ojos, y el zorro pudo darse cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Una profunda tristeza inundó su corazón, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos, pero esta vez no lloraría como antes, porque esta vez había sido diferente, esta vez no lo había abandonado en su muerte como la vez pasada, esta vez había podido darle un último beso y había podido abrazarlo antes de perderlo. Con una mano secó sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Hiei, Kuwabara y Yusuke estaban a una distancia prudente detrás de él, Hiei se había acercado cuando sintió la presencia de Youko y los otros dos lo habían hecho cuando se dieron cuenta de que Hikurashi había muerto.

Hiei, tu sabes lo que está pa...-

Al instante guardó silencio, el cuerpo de Killian había comenzado a brillar y lentamente fue desapareciendo. Cuando desapareció del todo, el zorro se quedó hincado en el pasto con la cabeza hacia abajo, pero pronto sus amigos pudieron ver como su cabello volvía a teñirse de rojo y cambiaba su cuerpo para dar paso a su forma ningen. Sin decir nada y sin voltear siquiera, Kurama se levantó y se alejó despacio del lugar.

Yusuke iba a seguirlo pero un agarre de Hiei en su brazo lo detuvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El demonio de fuego iba dando saltos de árbol en árbol hasta detenerse en un hermoso cerezo que comenzaba a florear. Dio un salto hacia la ventana, se asomó pero no había nadie, al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba ahí. De pronto escuchó la voz de la madre de Kurama.

adiós hijo que te vaya bien-

adiós mamá nos vemos por la tarde-

Kurama salía de su casa con el uniforme puesto y caminando tranquilamemente. Hiei dio un salto y se puso frente a él.

Hiei! Que susto me has dado-

Hiei no dijo nada, solo se le quedó viendo, como si lo estuviera analizando. Habían pasado dos días desde que lo había visto alejarse de aquel lugar, y no se había atrevido a ir a buscarlo, sabía que necesitaba darle tiempo para estar solo.

Kurama se estaba empezando a incomodar con aquella mirada y sonriendo le dijo

Hiei, se me hace tarde. Me gustaría platicar contigo pero no puedo- como vio que el demonio no se movia continuó -si quieres puedes acompañarme hasta mi instituto, te parece?-

No- le respondió secamente. Sin decir nada lo siguió mirando -_mentiroso, por qué siempre te escondes detrás de esa sonrisa?- _pensó

está bien...entonces...tal vez podamos vernos después- Kurama iba a marcharse pero la voz de Hiei lo detuvo

espera-

Kurama se volvió hacia él

qué pasa?-

hoy no irás a ningun lugar ningen, debes venir conmigo-

ir contigo? A dónde?- le preguntó el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza confundido

Koenma quiere vernos-

ah sí? Y para qué?-

no lo sé, pero es importante que estemos ahí-

Sin decir más Hiei le dio la espalada y se dirigió al Reikai con Kurama tras él, suspirando y resignado a perder más clases de todas las que ya había perdido.

Cuando llegaron al Reikai los dejaron al palacio de Koenma, y una vez dentro, caminaron lentamente por el largo pasillo que los llevaba hasta la oficina del pequeño Dios. Guardaban silencio, en todo el camino no habían dicho una sola palabra, los dos tenían tantas cosas que decirse y ninguno se atrevía.

Kurama rompió el silencio.

Hiei, yo quisiera...eh...podríamos vernos después de hablar con Koenma?-

Hiei no respondió.

yo...quiero decirte algo importante-

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado frente a la puerta de la oficina del Dios.

Kurama- el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver lo que el medio koorime tenía en una de sus manos. Le estaba dando el colgante de Kuronue!

eso es...-

lo tenía Hikurashi colgado en el cuello, se lo quité antes de que muriera...debes devolverlo a su dueño-

Kurama tomó el colgante observandolo detenidamente, se había olvidado que Kuronue no lo tenía antes de morir. Pero había escuchado mal o Hiei le había dicho que debía devolverlo a su dueño. Levantó la vista para preguntarle pero había desaparecido. Kurama quedó aún más confundido, Hiei se había ido pero le había dicho que Koenma quería verlos, entonces, por qué se había ido? Y como pensaba que le devolvería el colgante a Kuronue si estaba muerto? Sin pensarlo más decidió ir a buscar a Hiei, no entendía por qué le había dicho aquello, además no podía dejar que se fuera, tenía algo que decirle. Había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él

te vas a ir sin devolverme mi colgante?-

Al escuchar la voz se detuvo y se giró rapidamente. Frente a él estaba el youkai alado sonriendole. Kurama se quedó estático sin comprender si lo que estaba viendo era real o una visión. Adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente Kuronue le dijo

no te preocupes, no te has vuelto loco, solo que como comprenderás no podía irme sin mi tesoro-

El pelirrojo le sonrió y le entregó el colgante que al instante estuvo una vez más en el cuello de su dueño.

tengo que decirte algo, Koenma no me dio mucho tiempo-

cómo es que Koenma te ha permitido estar aquí?-

digamos que...cierto youkai de fuego lo convenció no muy amablemente que digamos-

Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido. Qué Hiei había convencido a Koenma para que él pudiera verse con Kuronue? Eso era difícil de creer.

estás seguro?-

claro, ahora debes prometerme que le dirás lo que sientes-

pues yo...no sé…quiero hablar con él pero creo que no quiere-

por supuesto que quiere, solo que estoy seguro que piensa que ya no lo amas. El te ama, de lo contrario no le hubiera dicho a Koenma que me diera un poco de tiempo-

Kurama le sonrió, eso era verdad, Hiei se había preocupado por él, tal vez pensó que quería estar con Kuronue más tiempo.

entonces, me lo prometes?-

hai-

bueno, ahora sí puedo irme tranquilo- cerró sus ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir se sorprendió un poco al ver que frente a él ya no estaba el pelirrojo, sino que el zorro plateado había aparecido y ahora se acercaba a él lentamente.

yo también necesito algo para poder dejarte ir- tomó a Kuronue por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él y unieron sus labios una vez más en un apasionado beso. Esta vez fue Kuronue quien se separó de él.

gomen- le dijo el zorro bajando la vista

qué?-

una vez más has muerto por mí culpa y no pude salvarte, otra vez te dejé morir-

Kuronue se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras llenas de culpa.

pero estás hablando en serio!- levantó suavemente el rostro del zorro haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran

tú no me has dejado morir. La primera vez morí por descuidado, por impulsivo, como me dijiste que lo era muchas veces, no fue tú culpa, fue mía. Y esta vez tenía que ser así, el destino y la vida de las personas ya está escrito, no puede cambiarse, yo ya estaba muerto, volví por un deseo, pero sabes que no se puede jugar con la vida de esa manera. Aún así me siento muy feliz por haber tenido una segunda oportunidad, valió la pena, me di cuenta de que eras feliz y eso es lo único que necesito para serlo también. Así que ahora no me salgas con que te sientes culpable y triste porque entonces nada de lo que hice ha valido la pena-

La voz de Kuronue sonaba seria, entre molesta y triste. Kurama lo miró por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, pero después comenzó a reír.

ya extrañaba esos regaños tuyos-

no te estoy regañando, pero todo lo que dije es en serio, no te rías-

está bien, lo siento- sin decir más le dio un fuerte abrazo que el otro correspondió sin dudarlo.

ya debo irme-

a dónde irás?-

al mismo lugar al que fui condenado la primera vez, por haber dicho todo lo que sabía de Hikurashi Koenma no me ha dado otro castigo por haber llegado al mundo humano, pero no te preocupes, después de todo ese lugar no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras- Kuronue le regalo una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor.

está bien, te dejaré ir por esta vez- sonrieron y se dieron un último abrazo

te amo mi ángel negro-

yo también te amo, pero recuerda que algún día los ladrones más famosos del Makai se volverán a encontrar...siempre te estaré esperando Youko Kurama-

Sin decir más Kuronue se dio la vuelta y se fue, el zorro le observó alejarse hasta que lo perdió de vista, después de eso volvió a ser el pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Decidió que lo mejor era buscar a Hiei y hablar con él de una buena vez, seguramente estaría en el Makai así que se dirigió hacia allá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El medio koorime se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol con la vista perdida en el cielo. Esta vez ya se había decidido, si Kurama ya no lo quería pues ya no iba a aparecerse por el nigenkai nunca más. Seguramente de lo que quería hablar era de eso, de que se había dado cuenta de que no lo quería como él pensaba...y tal vez eso era cierto, Kurama nunca lo iba a amar como lo quiso a él...a Kuronue. Si lejos de él lo hacia feliz, si lejos de él ya no iba a dudar, pues entonces eso haría, se alejaría y en las misiones tendrían el menos contacto posible. Estaba decidido.

Hiei!- casi se cae del árbol por la sorpresa, enojado buscó con la mirada al culpable de haber sido molestado de aquella manera. Y lo encontró, el pelirrojo estaba de pie frente al árbol.

te he estado buscando, baja por favor-

Hiei dio un salto y cayó de pie junto a Kurama.

qué quieres?-

quiero hablar contigo-

El silencio de Hiei le dio a entender que estaba esperando que empezara a hablar.

yo...quiero decirte que lamento mucho haberte hecho daño y haber causado que nuestra relación se deteriorara, fueron muchas cosas, yo no quería alejarme de tí, era verdad cuando te dije que te amo y si ahora me lo preguntas otra vez te responderé lo mismo, te amo, desde que te conocí y te amaré siempre, tal vez para tí esta disculpa no es suficiente, nunca quise dudar de mis sentimientos hacia tí, pero esto de ser Youko algunas veces me confunde. No quiero que pienses que te digo esto porque Kuronue está muerto y tú eres mi segunda opción, si eso estás pensando estás equivocado. Kuronue fue muy importante para Youko pero solo eso, espero que entiendas que Kuronue siempre estará en el pasado de Youko y eso no puede cambiar, pero Hiei está en el presente de Kurama, tú eres mi presente y la persona con la que quiero estar...si me das otra oportunidad podemos volver a intentarlo y te demostraré lo mucho que te amo-

...-

dime algo, aunque sea dime que odias mi estúpidos sentimientos ningen, o que por lo menos escuchaste lo que dije...pero por favor dime lo que estás pensando-

...-

Al ver que Hiei seguía sin querer responder y había girado su vista hacia otro lado, suspiró tristemente.

de verdad crees que voy a perdonarte lo que me has hecho pasar!-

Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Hiei…yo, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención herirte- le respondió tratando de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

está bien, entiendo que ya no quieras que estemos juntos, te hice daño cuando te prometí muchas veces que jamás lo haría, en verdad lo lamento...no volveré a molestarte-

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Hiei lo vio alejarse sin poder reaccionar, desde que Kurama había comenzado a hablar su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Él también lo amaba, quería decirselo pero las palabras no salían. Cuando lo vio alejarse su corazón se oprimió y corrió tras él, cuando lo alcanzó lo tomó del brazo.

cuando he dicho que no quiero que estemos juntos?-

Hiei yo...-

siempre tienes que hablar tanto, ya no quiero que me expliques nada- le dijo Hiei fastidiado, con un movimiento suave lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso.

Kurama se quedó sorpendido, Hiei nunca había hecho algo como eso, siempre era él quien comenzaba a besarlo, pero esta vez había sido lo contrario. Sabía que el demonio de fuego era de pocas palabras y no expresaba facilmente sus sentimientos pero aún así lo quería, era esa manera tan misteriosa que tenía de conducirse la que le atraía tanto.

esto quiere decir que me perdonas?- le pregunto el pelirrojo cuando se separaron con una mirada inocente.

tal vez, tendrás que hacer algunas cosas antes de que de verdad pueda perdonarte-

qué cosas?-

Hiei cerró los ojos y le dijo

te lo diré cuando estemos en tu habitación-

Kurama entendió claramente lo que Hiei le estaba diciendo. Una inmensa felicidad inundó su pecho y lo rodeó con sus brazos sientiendose realmente dichoso con la seguridad de que ya nada los podría separar nunca más.

FIN

N/A:

Por fin he terminado!

He de confesarles que quería incluir en la reconcilicación de Hiei y Kurama otras cositas pero ya me han agarrado las prisas y mejor decidí dejarlo así. Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, y si quieren dejarme reviews los leeré con mucho gusto.

Gracias a todos por haber aguantado hasta el final!

**AngelBlack**: Hola! Gracias por tus palabras. Sì lo sè, Kuronue es muy lindo, pero esta vez no le tocará quedarse con Kurama, TT pero pienso hacer uno donde se quede con el jeje. Bueno, tardé un poco pero aquí está, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review.

**Tikal-neo: **wow, si es el primero que lees espero que no te haya dejado de gustar Yuu Yuu por mi culpa, pero creo que no, que bien que te guste. Y bueno…pues Kurama se quedó con Hiei, cómo lo iba a dejar solito? Eso nunca. Gracias por tu review.

**Zhena HiK**: genial que te haya gustado mi intento de pelea, me alegro! Lamentablemente tuve que matar a Kuronue, pues es que hay muchas fans de Hiei y así lo quisieron, pero está bien no crees?. Gracias por tu review.

**Sanade**: no creas, había pensado que Kuronue se fuera al Makai y que no se muriera pero no podía dejarlo vivo porque entonces la que estaría en un dilema sería yo porque me encanta la pareja que hace con Kurama, y pues no podría dejarlo vivo sin Kurama, además Kuronue me gusta más con Youko. No te preocupes, lo bueno es que te ha gustado el fic, de eso se trata y te agradezco mucho tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado como quedó el final, quería poner más cosas pero por cuestiones de tiempo me fue imposible. Gracias por tu review.

**Usagui**: que bueno que te ha parecido interesante el capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado. Lo siento, tuve que matar a Kuronue, es que no lo podía dejar vivo sin Kurama, y pues como todas querían que se quedara con Hiei, pues tuve que hacerlo. Me costó mucho trabajo pero lo hice. Gracias por tu review.

**Hirui no Shadow**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. No te preocupes, lo bueno es que te gusta el fic y lo sigues leyendo. Bueno, en realidad no se con quién querías que se quedara Kurama, pero lo que sí es seguro es que será feliz, que de eso no te quepa duda, porque quién no sería feliz con Hiei?  Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo final. Gracias por tu review.

**SoraLove**: tan rápido lo leíste todo? Bueno, entonces no está tan aburrido como pensaba, que bien! Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, me gustaría escribir más pero con todo el trabajo de la escuela que tengo se me escapa la imaginación. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Gracias por tu review.

**Lythos**: jeje esa es la razón por la que Yusuke llegó justo a tiempo, es imposible elegir (al menos para mí). Pero se quedó con Hiei, así está bien, después de todo tienes razón él es su amor de ahora, aunque a Kuro le debe mucho pero ya es parte del pasado. No odies a Hikurashi, no es tan malo después de todo (solo un poquito) Gracias por tu review.

**Ranma1**: hey gracias, no me considero tanto pero gracias! TT increíble, eres la primera persona que quiere que se muera Hiei, de verdad no te cae bien? De verdad que me has sorprendido, pero está bien, cada quien tiene sus personajes favoritos. Bueno, espero que aunque Kurama se haya quedado con Hiei te haya gustado el final. Gracias por tu review.

**Rachel Kiawa**: tranquila, ya vez que no los he separado, si Hiei se quedara solito se pondría muy triste y no queremos eso verdad? Por eso se han quedado juntitos los dos jeje. Gracias por tu review.

**Atemu no Kitsune**: la decisión de Kurama era muy difícil (en realidad era muy difícil para mí) es una lástima que Kuronue haya tenido que morir pero Kurama se quedó con Hie, eso lo compensa no? No pude actualizar antes pero espero que te guste el capítulo final. Gracias por tu review.

**Kari Ishikawa**: No te preocupes, no tendrás que estrangula a Hikurashi, ya te ahorré el trabajo, está bien muerto jeje. Y Kuro…pues también TT (buuuaaaaa) Que bueno que me has dejado review, no te preocupes, se lo horrible que es no tener Internet, lo bueno es que llegaste hasta el final. Gracias por tu review.

**Valsed**: sí, puse a Kurama en un problemón, de esos que no puede resolver (y eso que son muy pocos) pero bueno, ojalá que te guste el capítulo final. Gracias por tu review.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
